S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime
by Habby
Summary: Tout d'abord: une cuiller. Puis, un regard, une chaîne, une Petite Voix, des méchancetés, une poursuite, une vérité cruelle, une amitié commence, un protecteur et enfin...l'amour? [Parfois, il suffit seulement d'y croire...] DracoLuna NO SPOILERS
1. Bubulle 1: Cuiller

**S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime…**

**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Harry Potter inc. ne m'appartiennent pas. Cependant, j'ai tout le reste. (Ô joie!)

**Note :** Cette fic est en fait une série de bubulles. J'ai commencé à l'uploader sur **La communauté des bizarreries Harry Potter **et voyant qu'elle était aimée par mes lecteurs, j'ai décidé de faire un petit essai ici! Cette série comptera un nombre incertain de bubulles. Je suis aux numéros 10 en ce moment, et je compte en faire plus. Donc, cette série a comme sujet le couple **Drago/Luna**. Je ne crois pas du tout qu'ils vont se retrouver ensemble, croyez-moi, mais c'est **Click la Magnifique **et ses idées folles qui m'ont contaminées :) Je vois cette série plutôt comme un défi à moi-même. Si je suis bien mes plans, il y aura une partie concernant Luna, et une autre concernant Drago.

**Note (bis) : **Il fallait que je vous dise, « S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime » est une chanson chantée par la très populaire Céline Dion. Je ne l'aime pas du tout, mais je trouvais que le titre (ainsi que les paroles de la chanson) collait assez bien à la série.

**Note (ter) :** La série se déroule pendant la sixième année de Drago, et la cinquième année de Luna. **NO SPOILERS**

J'espère que cela vous plaira, même si je n'ai pas beaucoup à vous offrir…

* * *

**Bubulle 1 : Cuiller**

Ploc.

La cuiller plonge dans le liquide rouge et la main qui la tient la relève doucement. Avec attention.

Fffff.

Il souffle sur le bouillon, de peur de se brûler.

Ssslurp.

Il y goûte, lentement.

Assuré, il fait entrer la cuiller dans sa bouche et savoure le bouillon.

Puis, il fait replonger sa cuiller…

Elle aurait voulu être cette cuiller, sentir sa main contre ses hanches, sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa langue cajoler sa propre langue, vice et plaisir…

Elle soupire. Jamais cela ne pourra se réaliser.

« Hey, tu es toujours là? »

Elle tourna la tête. Aujourd'hui, elle mangeait avec les Gryffondor. Encore une fois, elle les avait complètement oublié. Ginny la regarde, les sourcils froncés.

Elle hoche simplement la tête d'un air rêveur.

« On a finit, tu veux venir avec nous? » Lui demande toujours la rouquine.

Elle lève ses grands yeux vers Harry, Hermione et Ron, qui sont debout, et en train de parler. Ron semble la remarquer et dit d'une voix frôlant l'impatience :

« Vous venez? J'ai envie de faire quelque chose avant d'être en Métamorphose. »

« Oui oui, » lui répond sa sœur. « Allez, viens Luna. »

Incapable de dire non à son amie, elle se lève et jette un dernier coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard, où Drago Malefoy dépose sa cuiller.


	2. Bubulle 2: Quidditch

**Bubulle 2 : Quidditch**

-Lorian fait une passe à Elwood, le Souaffle est entre les mains des Gryffondor, Elwood évite un Cognard, un deuxième et…OHHH! IL L'A FAIT EXPRÈS!

Dans les gradins abordant le rouge et or, un boucan d'enfer surgit pour huer le fautif.

Dans ceux de vert et d'argent, plusieurs applaudissent et encouragent leurs joueurs, semblant ignorer le coup bas d'un des leurs.

Luna, elle, est entre les deux. Elle veut applaudir les Gryffondor, mais son cœur penche aussi vers les Serpentard. Elle se frotte les mains, le temps froid s'est installé.

-Bibine donne un avertissement à Goyle. Le Souaffle est remit en jeu. Le score est 90 à 80 pour Gryffondor. Attention, eeeeet c'est reparti! Lorian, toujours avec le Souaffle, se dirige vers les buts. Oooh mais! Je crois que le Vif d'or est en vu!

Luna, ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes, lèvent la tête pour apercevoir deux petits points, un vert et un rouge, danser dans le ciel. Ils se rapprochent de plus en plus du sol, plus précisément des gradins des Serdaigle.

Harry et Drago, côté à côté, se lancent des regards assassins. Le moment est intense.

Luna sent un courant glacé la percuter soudainement, mais elle ne réagit pas.

Ses yeux ont rencontré les siens.

Une seconde d'inattention.

Un lien qui se créer.

Un regard échangé.

Bleu ciel et gris métallique. 

-Allez, allez Ha – OUI! POTTER A ATTRAPÉ LE VIF D'OR! CE SONT LES GRYFFONDOR QUI GAGNE CE DEUXIÈME MATCH! BRAVO GRYFFONDOR!

Tandis que la foule crie et se lève pour applaudir les vainqueurs, Luna prend son chapeau de tête de lion dans ses mains et le pose sur ses genoux. Celui lança un grognement, vainqueur.

£££

_Merci pour ces trois belles reviews /_sourire

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** _Contente que tu aies apprécié cette bubulle! Oui, on ne connaît pas très bien Luna, et c'est pour ça que je peux maîtriser mal le personnage (surtout que je n'ai pas lu le 6eme bouquin /_soupir de la mort_/) mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour la rendre vraie. C'est nul qu'il n'y ait que si peu de passages d'elle dans le 5eme tome. /_re-soupire de la mort_/ Mais bon! J'espère toujours être à la hauteur de mes lecteurs! Merci! _

''**Anonime'' :** _Je crois que tu as aimé! Loll, merci!_

**Morena9 :** _Bien le bonjour ma très chère! Oui, espèce de chanceuse, tu as eu l'immense opportunité de lire ce début de série avant les autres. Merci de toujours m'encourager, ta review m'a fait un grand plaisir! Et j'espère de ton côté que tu continueras ta propre fic! _

_Au prochain poste!_


	3. Bubulle 3: Trouvaille

**Bubulle 3 : Trouvaille**

-(…) et n'oubliez pas le devoir, page 198 de votre manuel de Sortilège. Bonne journée à tous! S'écrie le petit professeur sur ses piles de coussins.

Luna se lève de sa chaise ainsi que tous les autres élèves de la classe. Elle entend deux filles glousser sur un certain garçon à côté d'elle puis partirent vers la sortie.

La jeune fille empile ses manuels les uns sur les autres dans ses bras et est prête à quitter la pièce quand elle sent quelque chose sous sa semelle droite. Intriguée, elle lève sa chaussure et découvre une chaîne en argent, très simple. Elle se penche et la ramasse.

Elle la caresse doucement et la regarde de ses grands yeux.

-Miss Lovegood, le cours est terminé, vous pouvez quitter, prie gentiment le professeur Flitwick.

Elle sort sans commentaires. Rendue à l'extérieur, elle prend la route vers son cours de Métamorphose. Pendant le chemin, elle étudie le bijou.

Il semble rude en apparence, mais au toucher, il est assez doux.

Il semble froid alors qu'en fait, il a gardé la chaleur du cou de son propriétaire.

Il semble fait pour la Noblesse, alors qu'elle imagine tout le monde le porter.

Un bijou comme un autre.

Et puis, elle se rappelle.

Le gris métallique de ses yeux.

L'argent de cette chaîne.

Luna s'arrête, le rythme de son cœur s'accélère. 

Et si…?

_£££_

**Diabolikvampyr :** _Et bien…Merci! En espérant que tu apprécies ce que j'écris._

**Mag :** _Tu adores? Et bien, merci de m'encourager, ton commentaire me fait très plaisir! Ouais, vive les Draco/Luna et tous les couples bizarres! _

**Clochette :** _Merci d'aimer cette idée et mes petits bubulles. Mon message en fait c'est de croire en n'importe quoi et avec de la patience, du courage et de la persévérance, on arrive toujours à avoir ce que l'on veut. On va voir si Luna suivra mes conseils…/_sourire_/ Tu as bien décrit la façon d'agir de Luna et celle de Drago mais bon, quand on est amoureux, on agit toujours bizarrement et totalement opposé à ce qu'on est…J'espère que tu as aimé cette bubulle!_

_Voilà, désolé du retard, je suis surchargée de boulots. (Et on est l'été! Incroyable mais vrai!) _


	4. Bubulle 4: Inquiétudes

**Bubulle 4 : Inquiétudes**

-Luna? Luna?

Luna pose les yeux sur les bas collants de Ginny, pour remonter jusqu'à sa jupe puis à son visage inquiet.

-Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Hein?

Ginny lève ses yeux au ciel et s'assoit à côté d'elle.

-Tu es de moins en moins là pendant les dîners, tu fixes un point avec un drôle d'air.

Luna l'écoute attentivement.

Avait-elle remarqué que cet air-là était le regard perdu d'une jeune fille amoureuse?

-Et pendant les cours qu'on a ensemble, tu te perds complètement…Tu as combien de devoirs en retard?

-Seulement que trois, répond-elle sincèrement sans aucune hésitation.

Ginny secoue la tête d'un air navré et désespéré, puis fixe Luna, un drôle d'étincelle dans ses yeux.

-Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive je t'en prie.

Son ton est implorant mais aussi doux que le vent froid qui passe sur elles. Luna ne sait pas quoi répondre. Elle garde tout pour elle d'habitude, mais elle n'aime pas inquiéter Ginny.

-Coup de fatigue, c'est tout, fait-elle en haussant les épaules. Ginny soupire et perd son attention dans l'herbe jaune. Elle sait que si Luna ne veut pas lui dire plus, elle ne saura rien, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle met.

-Bon, si tu le dis, convient-elle finalement. Viens me voir si tu as un problème, hein?

La Serdaigle hoche la tête en signe affirmatif. Ginny quitte l'arbre où Luna s'installe souvent pour observer le lac, la laissant seule. Cependant, à peine dix pas de fait, la jeune fille rousse se retourne et prévient :

-Fais attention, Malefoy et ses crétins ambulants passent un interrogatoire en règle à tous les élèves. Il parait qu'il a perdu quelque chose. Il a terrorisé plusieurs premières années, Hermione est en furie, quel abruti…Bon, salut, bonne soirée!

Luna salue à son tour son amie en laissant voir sur ses lèvres un petit sourire amusé. Elle pose ses grands yeux sur le lac et glisse une main dans une de ses poches où elle sent la petite chaîne sous ses doigts.

_£££_

_Ma plus longue bubulle! Et celui que j'aime le moins. Je confirme aussi qu'il y aura un autre couple bizarre sous-entendu dans quelques chapitres…Bon, passons aux reviews._

**Morena9 :** _Tu es pardonné pour ton retard, mais là, tu as deux bubulles à reviewer :) Et bien, je suis contente que tu aies aimé. /_sourire_/ Mais hey! Qu'est-ce que tu dis là? Maltraiter mes revieweurs? Jaaaammmaiis/_Habby ferme la trappe où Hydra essaie de s'échapper/ _Comme je te disais : je ne suis pas ce genre de fille. Mon Dieu, mais bon…T'as au moins écrit une page…J'espère que tu écriras plus cette année! Merci encore!_

**Mag :** _Héhé, c'est fait exprès. Mais bon, c'est des bubulles, faut que tu t'attendes à ça/_sourire en coin_/ C'est pas difficile de deviner, hein? Loll Ouais…Tu vas voir ce qui va se passer entre ces deux-là /_sourire diabolique_/ Merci encore!_

**Clochette :** _Je suis très contente de ce que tu as écrit, que tu puisses croire en ces bubulles et en tous les couples possibles de HP. Bah disons, un Luna/Draco c'est tout de moins plus crédible qu'un Sirius/Snape. /_évite les regards meurtriers des fans de S/S_/ Oh mon Dieu, j'adore ce que tu as écrit…Que mes bubulles soient des perles, et qu'elles finiront par faire un collier que Draco donnera à Luna…Wow. Belle comparaison, j'en suis toute émue! Mais voyons, ne te censure pas, j'ai adoré te lire et ne t'excuse pas voyons, tu peux t'exprimer librement ici. Merci beaucoup!_


	5. Bubulle 5: Petite Voix

**Bubulle 5 : Petite voix**

Doit-elle aller lui remettre? Le voir, rencontrer encore une fois ses yeux?

Elle pivote les mails entre ses doigts, couchée dans son lit.

Elle se ferait traiter de voleuse, et elle ne veut pas que Drago la méprise.

Luna regarde le plafond du dortoir.

« Pourquoi l'aimes-tu? » Lui chuchote une petite voix.

-Parce qu'il…Parce que…Parce qu'il est différent des autres, murmure-t-elle dans le noir.

Insociable aux autres mangemorts. Elle sent qu'il ne fera pas parti de leur côté. Elle le _sait_.

« Es-tu sûre de l'aimer? »

-Je…

Une éternité semble se défiler.

-Oui.

« Alors, parle-lui, redonne-lui sa chaîne. »

-Mais…

Le ronflement d'une de ses camarades de chambre fait taire la Petite Voix. Luna se met à plat ventre et regarde la petite chaîne. Elle ferme tranquillement les yeux.

Mystérieusement, le bijou est toujours aussi chaud qu'il y a deux jours…

_£££_

_O.O _

_C'est ce que j'ai fait en ouvrant ma boîte ce matin et en voyant toutes ces reviews. ( 9 reviews! Wow!) Comment ne pas se sentir appréciée dans ce cas-là? Je me le demande /_sourire_/ En tout cas, sachez que cela m'a fait le plus grand plaisir et bien de vous lire et c'est le même sentiment qui m'habite alors que je m'apprête à vous répondre. _

**Morena9 :** _Comme tes commentaires me font rire! Le « je ne sais plus quoi dire, je sais, je suis pas trop trop imaginative mais ça me fait gagner de l'espace » me revient à chaque review, je trouve ça mignon, loll. Cependant, tes reviews me font toujours plaisir ma chère. C'est l'intention qui compte après tout! Je te défends de souffler un traître mot, ma chère, ou sinon…Je me garderais bien de te couper le langue, sale vipère! (oh oh! Allusion à ton côté Serpentard!) Okay…J'avoue, je suis trop dans le personnage de Loanna...Mais j'aime bien parler à sa manière /_sourire_/ Merci encor d'être toujours là. _

**Hellsentangel :** _Et bien, le truc avec les bubulles c'est que ça doit être court…Sinon, je suis excellente en chapitre long et détaillé jusqu'à la moindre vibration, étincelle, geste et poussière. Mais, avec les bubulles, ça me permet de relaxer pour une fois. Je sais, moi aussi je déteste les écrits courts! Que veux-tu, on ne peut pas tout avoir…Sinon, merci d'aimer et de m'encourager!_

**Bucky :** /Émue et bouche bée_/ Et bien, comprends-moi, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je reçois des reviews qui me remercient d'écrire, c'est incroyable! C'est plutôt à moi de tes remercier de prendre ton temps pour me lire et puis pour me reviewer, merci beaucoup! Deux des plus intéressants persos? Loll. Disons deux des plus imprévisibles personnages. (Plus en ce qui concerne Luna) /_Sourire_/ Une fan de Drago? Loll On le verra plus…Un peu plus tard. Là, je me concentre surtout sur notre lunatique préférée. Et oui, il y en aura d'autres, crois-moi! Merci encore!_

**Mag :** « Rah c'est bô l'amitié » _Oui, hein? Loll En fait, je passais une période assez…inquiétante : mon amie me semblait malade et Ginny me ressemble fortement dans ce chapitre. (Et mon amie ressemble bien à Luna et ses réponses…) Donc, ce qu'a fait Ginny peut être vrai, et une amie agit comme ça. (Même si des fois c'est agaçant...) Ça t'a fait délirer? Raconte-moi ça en détail. (Parce que je vois pas comment XP) Disons que Malefoy…Reste Malefoy! Loll Je le vois bien brutaliser et intimider les élèves…La voilà ta bubulle /_sourire_/ Merci! _

**Kaorulabelle :** Merci /sourire/

**Llewella et Deirdre : **_Ça pour être rare, ce couple est rare! (C'est ce qui lui donne un côté charmant et original, non?) Merci de trouver mes bubulles mignonnes (je suis servie aujourd'hui!) /_Grand sourire_/ Merci d'être passer, merci beaucoup!_

**Clochette :** _Que dire à part qu'à chaque review, je suis de plus en plus émue? Tes reviews sont en elles-mêmes une histoire faite de beautés. Comment puis-je t'expliquer cela; que mes histoires réussissent à te hisser sur un petit nuage en quelques lignes sans avoir besoin de scène d'action extraordinaire? Je n'en sais pas moi-même! Mais j'en suis abasourdie à chaque fois que je me rends compte de ce pouvoir que je semble détenir. Je crois…Parfois, les actions nous lassent et nous avons besoins de simples petits mots…C'est la seule explication que je peux te fournir. Et elle me déçoit, je perds mes propres mots en lisant les tiens! Sincèrement, merci de prendre le temps de me lire, malgré mes bubulles qui sont de plus en plus petites. J'espère que tu ressentiras toujours ce petit nuage que tu sembles avoir adopté à cette lecture. Merci…Pour tout. _

**Click La Magnifique :** _Voilà ce que j'ai hurlé en ouvrant ta review : « CLICKOUNETTE ME REVIEW! OUUUUUAAAIS! » Une chance que je me suis dis cela dans ma tête, sinon mes amies derrière auraient vraiment paniquées...loll Meuh non! Tu n'es point imbécile, dame Click, ne soyez pas trop dure avec vous! Merci de me reviewer, en plus de tes autres commentaires sur la communauté! Je suis vraiment choyée, c'est fou! Une sainte ne reste pas longtemps sainte auprès d'une personne comme toi /_clin d'œil_/ Merci de ce commentaire et merci de m'avoir contaminée!_

_£££_

_Je suis vraiment émue (je suis trop sensible) et je vous remercie toutes et tous, même si je viens de le faire! Sachez que vous êtes l'essence même de ce qui me permet d'écrire ces bubulles! Au prochain poste!_


	6. Bubulle 6: Appréhension

**Bubulle 6: Appréhension**

Luna sent une sueur couler dans son dos, son ventre la fait souffrir d'appréhension.

-Je vous rejoins plus tard, allez-y.

-Traîne pas trop Drago.

En entendant sa voix, elle quitte le mur et va dans la direction opposée. Que lui a-t-il prit? Cependant, elle s'arrête aussitôt en entendant des pas dans le couloir. Il s'agit de Goyle et de Crabbe, accompagnés de Parkinson, Bulstrode et de Greengrass. (1) La Serdaigle ne bouge pas d'un poil et garde la tête bien droite, le regard des Serpentard passant sur son corps ne la dérange pas.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder, la folle? Fait Pansy derrière les sourires mauvais des quatre autres. Luna ne répond pas et fait comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Ils disparaissent dans l'escalier.

Quelques minutes s'écoulent, Luna se dit qu'il est encore le temps de renoncer et de partir.

« L'aimes-tu vraiment? »

La Petite Voix refait son apparition.

« Reste. »

La peur la noue au sol de toute façon. Si le jugement des autres ne lui fait pas peur, ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire la pétrifie. Elle entend les pas de Drago qui sort de la classe de Potion, la tête haute, comme toujours. Luna baisse pour la première fois le menton. Dans dix pas il sera devant elle.

Cinq.

Quatre

Trois.

Deux.

Un.

Il est là.

_£££_

(1) _Je n'ai pas inventé ce nom. Ce personnage existe, Rowling l'a dans son petit cahier de personnage. Voilà. En passant, c'est une fille, Amelaie de son prénom. _

**Llewella et Deirdre :** _Juste comme ça : les bubulles 1 à 10 sont déjà écrites, j'attends juste que les revieweurs se manifestent pour mettre la suite :P Tu vas tout savoir à la bubulle suivante, je te jure ;) Merci de m'encourager et de me suivre encore! Bizous à toi aussi!_

**Clochette :**_…Je sais vraiment pas quoi te répondre! Tes reviews sont une joie pour moi, de savoir que tu aimes mes bubulles-perles avec autant d'enthousiasme me laisse bouche bée. Merci de nous suivre, Luna et moi, nous te remercions chaudement. En espérant que tu as apprécié cette bubulle!_

**Morena9 :** _Loll, la Petite Voix a un grand rôle ici! Prochainement aussi, comme tu le sais. :P J'aime bien que tu écris n'importe quoi…Reste qu'il faut que ça soit drôle, bien sûr! Hin hin hin/_gros rire de bossu_/ Lol, tu es analyste maintenant Moren'? Vraiment, la Petite Voix n'avait pas cette image que tu lui donnes pour moi ; que ça nous fait savoir ce qu'elle pense au plus profond d'elle-même. J'avais eu cette idée et je la trouvais bien mignonne et rigolote, voilà tout. Et toi tu me files un truc digne d'une psychologue XP C'est vrai…On se demande toujours pourquoi on aime cette personne et pas une autre. C'est bizarre…Il est vrai que c'est bien plus facile pour moi en n'écrivant qu'une page à la place de 25, comme dans _**La clef de la révélation**_, je l'admets, tu as raison! Euh…Je crois que tu te trompes là! C'est sur fanfiction que j'**écrivais **__sous le nom de _**Cybel**_, et non le contraire! Maintenant, j'ai décidé de faire moins compliqué et j'ai choisi _**Habby**_! Merci encore ma petite Morena d'amour (mon minet chéri que je veux dans…)_


	7. Bubulle 7: Méchancetés d'une journée

**Bubulle 7: Méchancetés d'une journée d'automne**

Luna regarde le sol des cachots et elle espère se fondre dans le mur.

Chose très dure à faire quand on est habillé d'une jupe rose fluo et un chandail canari en gardant sa robe sur ses épaules. Ainsi que des trombones couleur pastel accrochées aux quelques tresses que Ginny lui a fait quelques heures plus tôt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi?

Toujours aussi directe, toujours aussi méprisant.

Merlin qu'elle l'aime, et même Merlin se demande pourquoi.

Luna ouvre la bouche, mais elle est aussi sèche que le désert du Sahara.

-Allez, dégage, sinon j'enlève des points à Serdaigle.

À ne pas oublier que monsieur a encore été nommé préfet.

Son commentaire ne dérange même pas Luna. Ce qu'elle retient, et ce qui fait exciter les papillons dans son ventre, est le fait qu'il sache qu'elle soit à Serdaigle. Son cœur semble se gonfler à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

-Je, euh, j'ai, je crois…

Voyant qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de bégayer, les joues de Luna prennent une jolie couleur pivoine. Malgré cela, Drago ne s'attendrit pas le moins du monde. Il s'approche d'elle d'une grande enjambée et lui gifle ces mots au visage :

-Quand tu apprendras à parler et à ne pas oublier de ne pas agir comme une cinglée, pense aussi à ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole, amie de Sang-de-Bourbe.

Luna, pâle comme la mort, reste figée comme une statue. Sa main moite serre la chaîne dans sa poche. Comme un coup de vent, Drago passe devant elle avec un petit rictus aux lèvres, lui rappelant celui particulier de Greengrass. L'écho de ses pas deviennent de plus en plus inaudible.

« Vas-y, rappelle-le! » Crie la Petite Voix.

Mais Luna ne parle pas.

« Vas-y, il est encore à ta porter! »

Mais Luna ne bouge pas. Tout s'est arrêté pour elle : le monde, sa tête, son corps et…

Son cœur.

Elle l'entend indistinctement monter les marches pour quitter les cachots humides.

« COURS! RATTRAPE-LE! »

_£££_

**Divergood **_et _**Rirynn **_ont appuyées sur le fait, dans mon dernier post sur la communauté, que j'étais sadique._

_Et oui, je le suis et je ne peux pas changer. ;) (Demandez à _**Morena9**_, elle sait de quoi je parle!) Voilà l'apparition tant attendue de notre cher Drago. Satisfait? Déçu? Pas content? Manifestez-vous! _

**Morena9 :** _Est-ce qu'elle lui a parlé, tu crois? ;) Plutôt bégayée, mais qui ne le ferait pas devant le bbôôô Malefoy/_sarcastique_/ D'accord, Draco n'est pas vraiment dans mon cœur, mais quand même, je le supporte. (Muahaha, j'aimerais bien voir Ayumi et Draco s'affrontant, la haine dans leur regard…Ça serait intense :D) L'attente est insupportable? Je suis contente alors:) Psychologue? Lool, tes patients vont ressortir plus fuckés que quand ils sont rentrés ;) Mais nan, je blague/_sourire angélique_/ Fais ce que tu veux, si Dieu le veut. /_sourire pervers_/ Merci de toujours m'encourager, _bella_, et je veux lire cette page que tu m'as promise! On se revoit lundi!_

**Llewella et Deirdre :** _Ouais, plus que trois bubulles maintenant qui vous attend ;) Je connais des filles qui d'habitude ne stressent jamais mais devant un garçon, alors, c'est autre chose! Luna a beau être ce qu'elle est, elle peut stressée un peu, elle est humaine, quoi! La romance rose bonbon, je ne suis pas capable! Et je ne supporte pas les fics que Draco tombe soudainement amoureux de la fille et qu'ils s'allient avec Harry et sa bande pour aller tuer Voldemort. Mais là, sous un affreux sortilège qui se dirigeait vers Draco, se jette la fille (apellons-la Mary Sue) et prend le sortilège à la place de son unique amour. (Là, l'auteur aussi quétaine que pas possible décrit tous les sentiments des deux personnages - alors que les autres sont en train de se faire tuer par les mangemort – qui pleurent, chialent, et se font des promesses « je t'aimerai toujours », « tu seras la seule et unique à mon cœur », « protège Harry comme je ne l'ai pas fait », « oh mon amour… » et là, sous l'horrible coup du destin, Mary Sue finit par mourir. ZE moment de la fic) Bon, je me suis un peu emportée /_sourire d'excuse_/ Tout ça pour dire qu'il n'y aura pas de romance quétaine ici, et je te dis un gros MERCI d'être toujours là! Tes reviews me font un grand plaisir! À la prochaine!_

**Bucky :** _Mais de rien :D C'est plutôt à moi de te dire merci de m'envoyer cette review. Héhé, le voilà ton Drago! J'attends tes réactions._

**Kaorulabelle :** _Ceux qui me connaissent savent que je coupe toujours à ces moments-là :P Tu as la colère souriante? Je crois que tu vas être encore en colère cette fois-ci, mais j'espère que tu vas toujours sourire. /_n'a pas envie de mourir sous la colère d'une lectrice_/ «_en gros si je fais cette là à toutes les phrases, c'est que tu vas morfler » _Hiiiiiccc/_va se cacherreviens après quelques minutes_/ Au fait…merci pour cette review/_va se recacher

**Loufoca :** _Waaada! Une grande fan de Luna! Ô joie:D J'ai lu ta fic sur la lettre qu'écrit Luna à Harry, et je l'ai trouvé mignonne et triste en même temps. (Mais je t'ai reviewé, donc, pourquoi je te dis ça moi?) C'est vrai! Combien y a-t-il de personnes comme nous qui écrivons sur ce couple? Tu le sais? Merci:D Ça me fait plaisir que ma fic te plait jusqu'ici :) Ah, la chaîne…Elle est un culte à elle toute entière! XP Une bubulle c'est un mini-chapitre, comme tu peux le voir ;) Merci!_

**Clochette :** _Quelle décision prendre? La plus facile, ou la plus difficile? Le rejoindras-tu, ou préféreras-tu rentrer chez toi, te coucher, et espérer ne plus jamais t'éveiller? Petite fée que tu es, continueras-tu à les épier, à ressentir la douleur de Luna? Ou maudiras-tu Drago pour ce qu'il est? C'est grâce à toi, et aux autres perles-lectrices que j'ai la motivation et le courage de vous donner un petit bout de mon nuage, à vous faire rêver, à vous faire croire en l'impossible alors que les Grands nous ont toujours dit le contraire.  
__La Petite Voix supplie.  
__Luna n'entend plus.  
__Et les pas de Drago disparaissent.  
__Que penses-tu de tout cela, Clochette la Fée? _

_Un gros merci aussi à mes fidèles lectrices de la communauté : _**Rirynn, Divergood, Click La Magnifique **_et_** la mystérieuse lectrice anonyme **


	8. Bubulle 8: Poursuite Serdaiglienne

**Bubulle 8 : Poursuite**

Luna regarde les escaliers, la tête remplie des paroles, de la voix, de la haine de Drago. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se mordre violemment la lèvre et de se traiter mille fois de sombre crétine.

La Petite Voix s'égosille.

« Par Merlin, FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE! »

Elle touche le bijou encore chaud. Si elle n'y allait pas maintenant, jamais plus elle ne le pourrait. Elle se rappelle…

La haine de ses yeux.

De ses yeux gris.

Gris comme la chaîne.

La sienne.

Celle qu'elle tient dans sa main droite.

Celle qui va à son cou.

À lui, Drago Malefoy.

Si elle n'avait pas été à Serdaigle, Luna se serait sûrement retrouver à Gryffondor, car, usant de tout son courage, elle s'élance dans l'escalier des cachots, la Petite Voix criant de joie dans sa tête, pour rattraper le Serpentard.

Celui de son cœur.

_£££_

**Morena9 : **_Oh boy Morena, je call la joke poche. __Tu devrais gagner un oscar pour ça. Merci d'être toujours là. (Malheureusement) loll _

**Llewella et Deirdre :** _Loll, tu me fais marrer toi :P Mais à cause de toi, j'ai reçu une plainte d'un polynésien qui habite au fond d'une cabane pour pollution auditive. ;) Je suis très surprise que ça t'a fait autant plaisir, loll. Oh boy, non, pas une deuxième Trelawney! Tu l'imites à la perfection ;) Héhé, tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre. Mais ne pense pas que Drago va lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser. /_secoue la tête_/ Ça serait trop horrible! Loll, _« même si ça ne m'était jamais venu à l'idée qu'il fasse ça à une autre fille que moi ! lol » _vraiment, t'es une marrante ;)_ _Je vais voir cette histoire des clichés de HG/DM, ça m'a l'air très intéressant. Alors, tu as passé une bonne journée en fin de compte au lycée? ;) Merci!_

**Kaorulabelle :** se cache derrière une vitre anti-balle_/ Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié. (Ou sinon tu étais sarcastique et très en colère n.n'') Contrôle-toi, reste zeeeen, vraiment…/_petite voix_/ ne me tue pas! La suite arrivera bientôt! Merci! (n.n'') _

**Stelmariah :** _La grosse surprise de la matinée quand j'ai vu que tu étais la mystérieuse lectrice. (Mysterious reader fait plus hot, j'avoue!) Luna n'est pas la personnage principale de l'histoire, c'est pour ça qu'on ne le voit pas ou presque pas. Ce qui est dommage. Moi, sadique?...Nan /_sourire angélique_/ loll, merci! _

**Clochette :** _Oui, tu as raison ; parfois la souffrance ne se trouve pas de voir tous les jours notre amour inaccessible, mais de ne plus jamais le revoir. Continue de les surveiller tous deux, croire que l'impossible n'est qu'une barrière qu'il faut franchir. Oh petite fée, il ne faut pas désespéré, continue à voler, continuer à étendre la poussière de rêve car sinon, que nous restera-t-il? Rien. Et il faut que l'histoire de Drago et de Luna aille une fin. Peut-être pas une fin joyeuse, mais une fin tout de même qui prouve que les rêves valent d'être rêvé, et que rien ne pourra les abattre. Je te montrerai. Merci d'être toujours là Clochette, je te remercie infiniment. _

**Bucky :**_ Et tu sais quoi? Il apparaîtra dans la prochaine bubulle Drago, et je peux t'affirmer qu'il ne sautera pas au cou de Luna. Je suis vraiment une anti-Mary Sue. Je te jure, je te fais la promesse, sur mon honneur, sur mon effort, que je ne ferai pas de Drago ce qu'il n'est pas. Je lui laisserai l'arrogance, le cynisme, le sarcasme qui font ce qu'il est. Moi je crois plutôt qu'il y a trop de fics où Drago devient gentil et OCness. Je trouve ça ridicule, enfin…Tu as **entièrement** raison! J'adore ce que tu as dit, tous les exemples que tu as donné…Vraiment j'appuie tout ce que tu as dit. Merci d'avoir aimé autant cette review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Et merci d'être toujours là :) _

_P.S. Il est interdit de vouloir tuer/écrabouiller/kidnapper/torturer/menacer l'auteure après cette bubulle. Merci :) _


	9. Bubulle 9: Cruelle vérité

**Bubulle 9 : Cruelle Vérité**

-D – Malefoy! Malefoy! Attends!

Il s'arrête. Luna sent son cœur près à exploser. Elle l'a rattrapé!

-Encore toi? Fiche-moi la paix.

Il se retourne pour continuer son ascension. Elle ignore ses paroles. Luna l'attrape par le poignet, mais il s'arrache à sa poigne violemment et se retourne, menaçant.

-Écoute-moi, je ne sais pas ce que tu me –

Cependant il s'interrompt en voyant la chaîne qui pend aux doigts de Luna. Il cligne des paupières, surpris. Il regard Luna, puis la chaîne.

-Mais…Mais c'est à moi! Redonne-moi ça!

Il lui arrache rapidement la chaîne. Luna est bousculée. Elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'il la remercie…

-Espèce de voleuse! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de me coller comme ça? Hein? C'est quoi ton problème?

-Tu as, enfin, je –

-Bon sang! Parle comme les gens _normaux_!

Luna se tait et le dévisage.

C'est ce qu'il pense d'elle? Elle ne fait pas parti des « gens normaux » pour lui? D'entendre ça d'un autre ne l'aurait pas déranger, mais d'entendre ça de sa voix à _lui_, ça lui brise le cœur.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu vas te mettre à _pleurer_?

Luna fixe Drago de ses grands yeux. Celui-ci ricane en voyant que la lumière se reflète un peu plus dans le bleu de son regard.

Humiliée, blessée, Luna s'enfuit à toute jambe.

_£££_

_Désolé d'avoir été si longue. J'ai oublié de poster, je l'avoue, l'école prend une grande place dans ma vie. Je suis en 4eme secondaire et j'ai quelques problèmes… _

_Aussi, je voulais vous dire que peut-être je vais ralentir cette fic (mouais, à cette rythme-là, la prochaine bubulle est pour 2007!) car j'arrive à un moment où je me demande réellement si ce que j'écris est bon et crédible. Je veux être crédible au moins et bien cerné les personnages. Auteurs de fanfiction, vous me comprenez. _

_Alors, merci à :_

**Llewella et Deirdre** : _Désolé d'avoir été si longue et d'avoir cette réponse à tes tourments! Loll Merci, à la prochaine!_

**Morena9 :** _T'aies-je envoyé cette 10eme bubulle? Je crois que je vais la recommencer, Luna ne me plaît pas dans cette bubulle. Par contre j'aime bien Hermione :) Merci d'être toujours là, je t'adore!_

**Ahra :** _Merci et non je ne vais pas faire une fic normale, je n'ai pas assez le temps, tu vois? Contente que le couple te plaît._

**Kaorulabelle :** _Merci, loll_

**Bucky :** _J'aimais je ne voudrais détruire les personnages de JK, c'est un de mes principes. Bah, pour ce qui est de la déclaration de Drago…J'y réfléchi encore et je crois que j'ai une petite idée…Mais ça sera pas comme tu penses, j'en suis sûre :P Allez, bizous, merci_

**Loufoca **: _De rien pour la review ;) Ça fait plaisir. Je suis contente que Drago te plaise mais je ne sais pas…Il y a un petit quelque chose qui me fricote… Je veux me réajuster sur ce personnage. (Pas pour le rendre plus gentil…loll) Pour ce qui est de ta fic, j'ai à peine le temps de mettre mes bubulles, imagine de lire une fic :S Désolé. Encore merci de me lire!_

**Eilwin :** _Je vais bien, je vais bien…Et toi? Ah, parle-moi pas de maths, s'il te plait…Mais nan, je te pardonne mon enfant, (inomine patris, i fillis i spiritus, amen) tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. L'ai-je trop fait humaine? Je dois retravailler mes personnages, je le sais. Héhé, je peux te trouver un surnom crétinisme:P Je vais y réfléchir…;) _

**Clochette : **_Merci de me lire, toi et tes mots aussi brillants que des perles. Alors, tu ne m'en voudras pas si ça termine pas « et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps? » parce que je ne suis pas une fille comme ça. Merci encore. _

_Un salut aux lecteurs anonymes : _**Wedge antilles, Carabas,****Lisandra, Dodie-ange, Oceana-666 et Hop'eyes. **_Si l'envie vous tente de me commenter en plus de me lire, ça me ferait plaisir! Et un salut à tous les autres lecteurs anonymes que je ne peux pas dépister. _

_Et merci à _**Click la Magnifique, Rirynn, Lachesis et la miss anonyme (Stelmariah non?) **_de la communauté! À la prochaine bubulle!_


	10. Bubulle 10: Chemins croisés

**Bubulle 10 : Chemins croisés**

Luna, seule, se ballade dans un couloir. Des pas de course résonnent derrière elle. Elle ne les entend pas. Elle s'est perdue dans sa bulle.

-Luna? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

La Serdaigle porte son attention sur Harry Potter, les cheveux fous, habillé de son costume d'Attrapeur, la respiration haletante.

-Je m'en vais à la Bibliothèque.

Harry fronce les sourcils.

-Tu ne viens pas voir le match Gryffondor/Serpentard?

-Pourquoi? Pour voir encore Gryffondor remporter?

Le sourire du jeune homme est mi-raison mi-figue. Quelque chose hante les yeux de Luna.

-Pour ça entre autre…Et pour voir quelle tête Malefoy va faire!

À son nom, Luna sent ses joues rougir. La honte la prend corps et âme. Les remords l'injurient. La Petite Voix, anormalement, se tait. Harry fronce à nouveau ses sourcils.

-Tu es sûre que ça va?

-…Harry, le match va bientôt commencer, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici?

-Merde, c'est vrai. Bye Luna!

Il reprend sa course folle, la jeune fille continue son chemin. Soudain, une voix forte retentit en écho dans le couloir et fait sourire à moitié Luna :

-APRÈS AVOIR GAGNÉ, JE TE JURE, TU NE POURRAS PAS TE DÉBARASSER AUSSI FACILEMENT DE MOI!

£££

_Voilà la suite! J'espère que cette bubulle vous a plu! J'ai eu l'immense plaisir de m'y remettre, et j'essaie d'exploiter la relation Harry/Luna et Draco/Luna à fond! Non qu'Harry est amoureux de Luna, mais après la relecture du 5eme et la lecture du 6eme, je trouve que ces deux-là sont fait pour s'entendre, et je trouve qu'ils sont presque à la relation « très bon amis », voir plus tard « frère et sœur ». Je les trouve mignons. :D Aussi, je voulais vous dire que plusieurs scènes entre Draco et Luna sont prévues, j'ai déjà mon avant-dernière bubulle d'écrit, je me sentais trop inspirée pour ce moment. Au fait, **merci à tout le monde de m'avoir remonté le morale, ça m'a fait vraiment du bien, j'étais dans une petite période où je n'avais plus confiance en moi. MERCI.**_

**Morena9 :** _Loll, tu crois que tu feras mieux cette fois-ci? J'ai hâte de voir ça! (héhé)_

**Llewella et Deirdre :** _Ah, tu vas voir, impatiente ;) C'est sûr que Luna ne veut plus du tout le voir. Mais ça ne va pas aller de la façon qu'elle le veut…Merci beaucoup de me proposer ton aide, ça va mieux maintenant :) Et je ne trouve pas que tu as fait vite! (Regarde les reviews de _**Morena9**_, ça c'est court ;) loll (Mais nan, je t'aime ma petite _**Moren'**_ ;P)) Et toi aussi je t'adore '_**Wella**

**Dr Gribouille :** _Moi, sadique? Mais nnnnnooon! _/cache son sourire sadique/ _Ah, je me sens coupable, c'est affreux! _/ne cache plus son sourire sadique/ _Haa, tu devrais savoir que je ne suis vraiment pas une adepte de « Et ils se marièrent et eurent cent enfants » On peut s'attendre à tout avec moi! (C'est plus excitant, non?) Ouais, la longueur…Je sais que c'est chiant…Mais les deux dernières bubulles vont être longues, à peu près trois pages chaque. C'est pour me faire pardonner! Bisous à toi aussi! _

**Hellsentangel :** _Bien, comme je l'ai dit, je ne vais pas faire une fic sur Drago/Luna, parce que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps…Tu vois? Et j'aime mieux le principe des bubulles. Merci de me lire! (Et espérant ne pas t'avoir trop déçue)_

**Bucky;** _Loll, quoi, tu n'aimes pas Pansy? ;) J'adore ce personnage:D loll Je n'en veux pas à ceux et celles qui ne me laissent pas de reviews, c'est seulement ceux et celles qui m'ajoutent comme leur favori ou dans leur story alert qui me mettent un peu en colère. Parce que je sais qu'ils me lisent, mais ils ne me reviewent pas…Je trouve que c'est…un peu comme de la piratrie. Tu download une chanson que tu aimes, mais tu ne vais pas acheter le CD…Enfin, c'est ce que je pense! Ceux qui me mettent dans leur story alert et favori et qui ne me reviewent pas, je trouve qu'ils ont du toupet. Voilà, merci de me lire, et je suis fière d'être ta première auteure reviewée, ça me rend joyeuse quand je reçois tes reviews. _

**Clochette :** _Alors là, tu as mis un baume définitif sur mon cœur. Tu as bien discerné les personnages, leur émotion pour chacun, comme tu le fais si bien. Je crois qu'un cœur brisé n'égalera jamais la douleur d'un amour qui n'est pas partagé. Le remède que Luna doit se servir est l'appui des amis qu'elle n'en a même pas conscience, et l'espoir. Car sans l'espoir, rien ne vaut d'être vécu. Rien ne vaut de vivre. _

**Click La Magnifique : **_Ignoble mais vrai. Je me suis inspiré d'un ancien ami qu'une de mes amies avaient. Et il lui a dit quelque chose d'affreux. D'aussi pire que Drago Malefoy. Oui, il faut plaindre Luna, mais encore plus la stupidité de Drago. Il n'est encore qu'un enfant gâté au fond de lui, entouré de murs. Et je pense qu'il est agacé que quelqu'un tente de les détruire. _/Habby se change en psychologue/ _Loll, bon, je vais laisser mon analyse de côté…Je ne peux pas te dire combien de bubulles il va y avoir, mais vingt au moins. (Enfin, je crois…) Merci :) _

**Loufoca :** _J'ai suivi tes conseils, hier j'ai fouillé dans ma petite tête pour trouver de bonnes idées à exploiter et je me suis forcé à écrire et voilà, ce soir, j'arrive avec une nouvelle bubulle! Dis-moi, tu as quel âge au juste pour me traiter de jeune? Loll LOL La fouine:D Bravo, tu m'as fait rire, chose que je n'ai pas fait depuis quelques jours! Au revoir! _

_Et merci aux gens de la communauté: _**Rirynn**_ et_**Divergood. **


	11. Bubulle 11: Parlemoi

**Bubulle 11 : Parle-moi**

Ça y est, elle s'y retrouve pour la première fois de l'année. Elle se rappelle que l'année passée, cette porte signifiait autre chose pour elle. La liberté, le danger, l'aventure. Maintenant, elle a un peu peur de trouver ce qui s'y cache. Ou plutôt, ce qu'Harry va lui dire.

Au septième étage de Poudlard, Luna fixe quelques secondes l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande, puis avance sa main, tourne la poignée et entre. Le décor n'est plus le même, elle s'en doutait. Devant elle s'étend une pièce aux couleurs or et bleu, remplie d'un grand canapé et deux fauteuils. D'un de ceux-là, elle voit la tête ébouriffée d'Harry dépasser le siège, fixant sûrement le foyer devant lui.

En entendant les pas de Luna, Harry se lève, baguette à la main. À la vue de la blonde, il la range et lui fait un sourire.

-Salut Luna.

-Bravo pour le match d'hier.

Un nouveau sourire éclatant.

-Merci.

Luna se perd dans la pièce et l'observe.

-J'avoue m'être attendu à me retrouver dans la salle d'entraînement de l'année passée. C'était fantastique. Si le professeur de DFCM meurt pendant l'année, on pourra sûrement revenir ici, et tu nous enseigneras à nouveau.

Harry étouffe un rire et secoue la tête.

-Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu m'as demandé de venir, n'est-ce pas Harry?

-C'est vrai. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te demander.

Luna hausse ses sourcils, lui donnant un air encore plus surpris que celui qu'elle possède, naturellement.

-Que veux-tu?

-Je veux que tu me parles. Dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur, Luna Lovegood.

£££

_Tadam! Grande nouvelle : j'ai pratiquement terminé _« S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime »! _Je suis désolé du délai que vous avez du attendre, mais les devoirs ont pris beaucoup de place ces temps-ci, et puis j'ai deux fics originales et un défi original qui m'attendent. Je veux juste vous dire que je suis très fière de moi, cette histoire à enfin un but et une fin! Car, j'ai écrit les 6 dernières bubulles et je suis rendu au numéro 20 dans ma série de bubulles, sans compter les 6 dernières. Ô joie! _

**Llewella et Deirdre :**_lol /_Habby cache sa belle batte de Quidditch derrière son dos_/ Belle performance, vraiment. /_sourire niais_/ Ce qui va se passer? Le dit pas! Héhé. Et NON, Luna ne tombera pas amoureuse de Harry! Lol C'est un Drago/Luna, pas un Harry/Luna! (Même si ce n'est pas bien parti pour eux deux…Tu verras:P) Pour ce qui est du tome 6, ma chère 'Wella, va dans mon livejournal (dans ma bio) tu verras, j'ai posté deux commentaires dessus:) Et, il faudrait qu'on discute de ton idée! Gros bisous, merci!_

**Bucky : **_Il y a des moments Pansy/Drago dans le 5? Ah, je ne m'en souviens plus! Je sais que la Pansy dans le livre fait cruche, mais tu verras, la mienne a plus de caractère! Je me fis un peu sur le 6eme livre, de ce que je sais, tout. Non, il n'y a pas de spoilers, je l'ai indiqué au début de la série. Je ne trouve pas ça très respectueux de filtrer des infos. Non-non, j'ai pas de problèmes avec ça, j'ai juste à pas à penser à 6eme, et mon esprit bloque. Tu sais, si tu n'as pas le courage de publier ce que tu es en train d'écrire, je te conseille de le faire lire par quelqu'un avant, une amie ou quelqu'un d'autre. _**Morena9**_ a été ma première lectrice, puis j'ai mit la série sur La communauté, fondée par _**Click**_ et après, me voici! Mais tu sais, ça m'a prit bien du temps avant de le faire. Et je crois que tout le monde peut être courageux, suffit de vouloir :) lol, bravo pour les détours, tu me fais mourir de rire, et ce, à minuit et 44 alors que je viens d'écrire 8 bubulles non-stop! C'est agréable de lire une review comme la tienne, je t'assure :D Peut-être un peu plus de Harry/Luna, mais je te dis rien pour Ginny/Luna, je ne sais pas…Enfin…Si…Tu m'as donné une idée… :P Héhé, merci! _

**Clochette :** _Primeur pour toi, petite fée Clochette : les bubulles 12 à 22 seront exclusivement du point de vue de Drago. Après…Je ne sais pas :) Une surprise pour toi et moi:) Et moi, j'espère que vous me supporterez, que vous continuerez à vivre dans mes rêves, mes chères bubulles-perles, car, je ne demande pas grand-chose…Qu'un peu d'attention. Et Luna et Drago le méritent tellement, cet amour, cet espoir, ce rêve… Avec vous, surtout, à tout jamais. _

**Loufoca :** _Je suis contente que vous aimez toutes la nouvelle présence d'Harry aux côtés de Luna. :D Ça me fait trop plaisir! Oui, je crois qu'ils ne sont pas encore relation frère et sœur, mais Harry est très curieux, je crois, de Luna Lovegood. Presque 20 ans? Mais non, t'es pas vieille! T'as seulement 4-5 ans de plus que moi…Seulement ça…lol « Foutue crise d'ado » LOL XD Merci de me supporter et d'être toujours là, avec moi et mes rêves:D _

**Morena9 : **_Lol, vantarde! Tu devrais bénir Dieu que j'ai eu la gentillesse de te proposer ça (arg, lâche les drogues Habby!) et que je t'ai montré les prochains titres. LOL! XD Putain, tu me fais trop rire avec ton truc de foudre! Encore! Encore! Lol Belle review constructive :P Et moi, je vais aller bientôt me coucher, il est taaaard…_

**Click La Magnifique :** _Lol, je voudrais voir ça : ta sœur mimer cette bubulle! Wow, je me sens toute privilégier! Ta sœur qui met son talent d'actrice pour mes bubulles:D lol Espèce de fan de hets! Lol Dès qu'on lui met un possible couple bizarre sous le nez, elle remue la queue et aboie! Excellent image de toi ;) lol, merci beaucoup:D _

_Et encore merci au gens de la communauté! _**Divergood, Rirynn et Shelmariah (non?) **

_£££_

_Prochaine bubulle : Bientôt, déjà écrite et qui aura pour titre : « Vieilles rancunes » avec le POV de notre Drago bien-aimé :D _


	12. Bubulle 12: Vieilles rancunes

**Bubulle 12 : Vieilles rancunes**

Il marche seul dans les couloirs. Sa main est crispée sur une lettre qu'il vient de recevoir. Le cœur un peu lourd, il continue, essayant d'effacer de son esprit le contenu de la missive.

Brutalement, l'invisible le plaque contre le mur. Il grogne au contact douloureux de la pierre. Puis, le poids s'enlève de son corps et, ouvrant les yeux, il découvre Harry Potter, baguette en garde.

-Potter, siffle-t-il, comment oses-tu me faire ça?

Il sort sa baguette lui aussi. La rage se lit dans les yeux émeraude du Gryffondor.

-Je veux savoir qu'une chose Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

L'incompréhension perdure quelques secondes en lui, puis, tout devient clair.

-Potter est devenu le Saint Vengeur? Cette Serdaigle me fait plus pitié qu'avant…À moins que tu sois venu parce que tu te la fais?

-Malefoy…

-Sait-elle ce qu'il l'attend? Oh non, bien sûr. Mais j'espère sincèrement qu'elle finira comme ta Sang-de-Bourbe de mère.

Éclatement de colère. Rayon rouge. Mouvement de côté. Cri rageur. Rencontre, mais cette fois, c'est l'argent contre l'émeraude. Le serpent contre le lion. Éternelle bataille et vieilles rancunes.

Les sorts criés frappent les murs qui les entourent. Aucun des deux ne réussissent à se toucher. Puis, un miaulement rauque et mauvais. Drago détourne la tête. Erreur fatale. Il reçoit un sort en pleine poitrine et rebondit sur les pierres dans un gémissement de douleur.

-Tu en fais trop Malefoy, comprends-tu?

-Si tu penses que juste parce que tu me le dis Potter –

Bout de baguette sous son menton.

-Une dernière question Malefoy : Luna Lovegood t'a marqué à quel point pour savoir que je parlais d'elle?

Confusion dans le gris. Indifférence dans le vert.

-Et si tu oses lui faire mal à nouveau…

Harry jette un dernier regard rancunier à Miss Teigne avant de disparaître sous sa cape d'Invisibilité.

£££

_J'ai fait vite, non:D So…J'espère que ça vous a plu! Moi, j'adore écrire du côté de Mister Malfoy. C'est une vraie jouissance. (D'accord d'accord, y'a juste moi qui dit des choses comme ça…) _

'**Wella :** _Moi, te donner des coups de batte, mais noooon/_gros sourire niais_/ Ai-je honte/_silence total_/ lol Hé, attention les spoilers dans les reviews! Y'en a qui les lisent et qu'ils n'ont pas encore lu le 6eme! (_**WARNING POUR TOUT LE MONDE, N'ALLEZ PAS LIRE LA DERNIÈRE REVIEW DE LLEWELLA, C'EST UNE GROSSE SPOILER!)** reprends sa batte et refrappe 'Wella_/ Tiens, ça t'apprendra de dire ces choses là, non mais! Lol :D Pis comment ça tu es proche d'Albus, toi, hein? Pis j'ai pas peur de lui parce qu'en fait…TADAM! Je suis la fille cachée de Voldemort et je possède des pouvoirs surpuissants! Crains-moi, muahahahaha! Tu n'as pas lu la dernière bubulle ou quoi? Harry a vu que Luna n'allait pas bien et lui a dit qu'il allait lui parler après le Quidditch. Donc, il lui a donné rendez-vous, et il lui a demandé ce qu'elle avait, c'est tout :) Il n'est pas perspicace pour autant et ne sait rien sur l'amour de Luna. Même dans cette bubulle, elle lui a juste dit que Drago lui avait dit des choses blessantes. Harry ne sait rien de son petit amour secret. J'ai pas vraiment d'idée pour notre projet, j'ai pas mal des trucs à faire, je vais y penser et puis si j'ai une petite idée…Je te ferai savoir :) Merci! _

**Kaorulabelle :** _Tiens, une revenante :D Merci! _

**Clochette :** _Laisse-moi te dire petite fée que tu es la seule qui me fait rêver dans les reviews. Tu es la seule qui semble nous comprendre parfaitement, Luna, Drago et moi. Tu es la seule dont je sens autant d'énergie, seulement avec les mots. Et puis, je suis très contente d'être la seule qui te rend aussi impatiente, c'est une grande joie et satisfaction pour moi. Merci encore. _

**Loufoca :** _Alors, est-ce que cette bubulle t'a plu? C'est sûr que ça restera toujours un petit peu impersonnel, mais les prochains 10 bubulles, ça sera que du côté de Drago. J'ai pas encore fini mon histoire! J'ai seulement écrit la fin, mais pas ce qui va de la bubulle 20 à la dernière. Le seul hic! Bien, plus qu'on me review vite, plus que je publie vite. (C'est con de dire ça, mais j'attends d'avoir toutes vos impressions pour être sûr de moi (éternel doute!)) Merci :D _

**Morena9 :** _Héhé, re-salut toi! Comme je disais à Wella, dans la 10eme bubulle, Harry s'est aperçu que Luna n'allait pas bien et il lui a dit qu'il lui reparlerait. Donc, il lui a donné rendez-vous et lui a demandé ce qu'elle avait. Mais, elle lui a juste dit que Drago lui avait dit des choses méchantes, il ne sait rien de son kick. Voilà. Pas si compliqué que ça! Ben, merci! Tu vois, avec cette bubulle, je crois qu'Harry tient quand même à cœur à Luna s'il est prêt à aller provoquer Drago Merci encore! _

_£££_

_Prochaine bubulle : Bientôt, car elle est déjà écrite et elle s'appellera : « Entre Serpents » _


	13. Bubulle 13: Entre Serpents

**Bubulle 13 : Entre serpents**

Pansy approche un linge près de son omoplate nue.

-Aïe! Tu me fais mal idiote!

La jeune fille lance le linge mouillé sur le lit et siffle :

-Si tu n'es pas content Drago, va donc voir Pomfresh!

-Ouais, pourquoi tu ne vas pas à l'infirmerie? Demande Blaise Zabini, d'un ton plat en tournant la page d'un magasine qu'il est en train de lire.

-Parce qu'il faudra que je lui donne une bonne raison, bon sang! Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je lui dise? _Que Potter m'a flanqué une raclée!_

-Tu pourrais au moins le dénoncer, suggère Vincent Crabbe en fourrant dans sa bouche une Bertie Crochue à la chaussette qu'il recrache instantanément.

-Pas question, j'ai bien retenu ma leçon…

-D'accord, mais je ne veux plus t'entendre! Je pourrais très bien te laisser te débrouiller seul, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, jouer les infirmières! Avertit Pansy en reprenant le linge et une pommade à la senteur de pomme.

Il grommelle mais ne dit rien.

-Tout ça à cause de cette…cette voleuse de Serdaigle.

Blaise laisse tomber son magasine sur son ventre et demande :

-Quelle voleuse de Serdaigle?

-Loufoca Lovegood, ricane Pansy en appliquant la pommade sur l'omoplate endolorie de Drago qui frissonne. Un silence prend place dans le dortoir des Serpentard, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Gregory résonne :

-Pourquoi elle est si importante ta chaîne?

-Étouffe-toi avec les bonbons de Crabbe, veux-tu?

Pansy laisse échapper un rire moqueur tandis que sur le visage de Blaise apparaît quelque chose qui n'annonce rien de bon…

£££

_Aye aye aye! Me voici, me voilà! J'espère que ce nouveau rythme vous plait! Espérons que j'aille assez d'inspiration pour continuer comme ça! Mais, vos reviews m'encouragent fortement:D _

**Morena9 :** _o.O My God! __Où est LA VRAIE Morena? LA VRAIE Morena n'écrit pas autant! Loll, just kidding:D So, Morena,_ Habby prend un accent _espagnol/ yé sé que tou mé veux! Yé té comprends, yé ssuis…sexy! (LOL Ça te rappelle tu quelque chose:D) Yé té regardais depouis tout à l'heure et…Tu sais que tou a des beaux yeux? Yé composé une chanson yuste pour toi/_Habby qui reprend son bel accent québécois avec sa merveilleuse voix/ _Héhé, à mon tour d'écrire des conneries:D Pauvre Morena, je compatis avec ta douleur d'avoir eu ta review effacé. Mais ce que tu m'as écris n'égale sûrement pas l'autre version! Donc, pour ce qui est de « comment Harry s'est aperçu que Luna fillait pas » Je suppose qu'Harry a pu développer une certaine empathie et qu'il ressent bien ce que les gens ressentent. (LA phrase scientifique) Anyway, pose pas trop de questions, fais juste lire et dire : J'AIME ÇA! lol NON, Luna et Harry vont pas sortir ensemble, franchement! Tss! Et pour le lapin vert, j'y suis pour rien, c'est mon lutin qui me l'a ordonné! (Mais j'ai pas encore brûlé la maison) Ballon-balai? XD L'autre con? XD Miss Teigne, si belle, si mignonne? XD C'est une histoire passionnante sur leur mode de reproduction! XD XD XD/_Habby finit par mourir étouffée car elle rit trop. Paix à son âme_/ Ah ah! L'Enfer était trop plein fak je suis revenue, niark! lol Bon, tu les as tes feuilles! Mais c'est seulement que parce que tu es mon seul bouche-trou que je te les fais lire, ne t'enfle pas la tête. Lol, just kidding:D Je vais arrêté là, tu écris trop! Lol (jooke!) Merci…ma petite chatte! XD_

**Kaorulabelle :** _Loll, tu sais, tu peux écrire plus 10 mots par review ;) Merci, lol. (Tu m'as fait trop rire avec ton « BOUH! ») _

'**Wella :** _Tu es en vacances! __Mais pour quelle raison? O.O Je suis jalouse! Ben, Luna l'a marquée, c'est vrai. (C'est sûr que c'est difficile d'en faire autrement!) Alors…Ouais, c'est suspect :D lool Merci! _

**Elwin :** _Il parait que tu t'amuses à mimer mes bubulles? Lool Je savais que tu allais adorer cette bubulle! Et j'ai mit le « je sais que tu es obsédé par moi Potter » rien que pour toi:D Ah que je suis fine! Lol « et le côté "Quoi? je comprends rien ç ce qui se passe, bordel" de Draco » Lol, cette phrase me fait trop rire, oui, tu as bien compris ce qu'il ressentait, le pauvre! XD Ouais, j'ai hâte d'avoir des nouvelles de toi moi! Merci!_

**Loufoca :** _Suis super contente que tu aies bien aimé cette phrase, c'était fait exprès:D Merci! _

**Bucky :** _Hey, c'est pas grave tu sais! Ouais…Je sais, je suis dans ma période inspirée! Cool pour toi, non:P Si tu veux, je peux te donner mes conseils! Tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer ton histoire (mon mail est dans ma bio), je te donne mes critiques et je te renvoie! D'accord:) Lol, tu as bien deviné, ce chapitre parlait de Drago et de Pansy, mais tu as oublié Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini, donc, je ne peux pas exécuter ta demande! Lol Tu parles de faire un couple Harry/Pansy? (Parce que j'ai pas bien compris…) Bah…Je sais pas…J'ai de la misère à la sentir, que veux-tu! Mais elle va sûrement apparaître dans la bubulle 23 (je suis en train de l'écrire) rien que pour te faire plaisir:) (Je suis trop bonne) Ne t'en fais pas pour ta petite infidélité, ça arrive à tout le monde! Même à moi! Lol ;) _

_£££_

_Prochaine bubulle : « Hibou » et on entre dans la vraie intrigue! (Vous pensiez que c'était ça? Vous vous êtes trompé! Je vous promets beaucoup d'action!) _

_Voilà! Et je suis rendu à la bubulle 23, mais j'ai pas encore fini! Merci à _**Morena9**_, la petite veinarde qui a la chance de lire et corriger mes bubulles :D _


	14. Bubulle 14: Hibou

**Bubulle 14 : Hibou **

L'envolé d'oiseaux pénètre dans la Grande Salle, portant colis et lettres de tout genre. Le bourdonnement des élèves en train de déjeuner s'élève à l'arrivée du courrier. Drago scrute l'amas de plumes en espérant ne pas apercevoir son grand duc. Pourtant, déjà sa forte silhouette se dirige vers sa table, une lettre à la serre.

Drago ne laisse rien paraître sur sa figure. Comment avait-il pu espérer que cela aurait été le contraire? Il lui avait bien dit qu'il lui en écrirait une autre, lorsque la neige commencerait à tomber.

Il arrache sans ménagement la lettre au grand duc qui lance un hululement vexé. L'oiseau s'en retourne, n'espérant aucune grâce de son maître.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as reçu?

-Fiche-moi la paix Pansy.

La jeune fille se retourne vers Amelaie en grommelant qu'il aille en Enfer. Drago ne lui apporte aucune attention. Deux minutes plus tard, la lecture de sa missive achevée, il la fourre dans une de ses poches, le cœur gros. Puis, il plonge sa cuiller dans sa soupe. À peine deux minutes après, il reçoit un coup de coude de son voisin de gauche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Blaise?

-Regarde à la table des Serdaigle, elle t'observe.

Drago lève la tête en cherchant de qui il pouvait bien s'agir quand il rencontre le regard de Loufoca parmi l'armée de Serdaigle. Celle-ci semble faire comme si elle ne le regarde pas en particulier. Un rictus dédaigneux se forme sur la bouche de Drago.

-Ce qu'elle m'énerve…

-Tu veux que je t'en débarrasse?

Le blond se retourne vers Blaise, surpris de sa proposition. Drago, de mauvaise humeur, laisse tomber :

-Fais ce que tu veux, je me fous d'elle, je veux seulement qu'elle ne me tourne plus autour.

Blaise Zabini affiche un sourire sardonique.

£££

_J'ai…Oui…J'ai fini…Voilà. _

/Habby regarde l'écran, le regard fixe, essayant de comprendre ce que tout ça signifie/

_Je suis vraiment en état de choc! Lol C'est...Fou! Vraiment. Je n'aurais jamais pensé finir cette série! Elle comptera 40 bubulles, et ce, grâce à Loufoca! (Lire la réponse à sa review pour plus de détails) _

_Alors…Wow. Laissez-moi le temps de me reprendre, lol. _

**Wella :** _Tss, peut-être mais moi je vais avoir des vacances un moment donné, alors que toi tu n'en auras pas! Tralala! Lol Tu doutes du couple Drago/Luna? Lol Je te l'accorde! Tu vas voir…Ça devient très compliqué. Mais je ne dis rien…Je risque d'échapper des spoilers…Comme quand Luna tombe enceinte de Drago et qu'il décide de la marier pour que le bébé ne soit pas rejeté de la société, comme s'il était voulu. Puis, ça sera le mariage de Blaise et du Calamar Géant XD loll, je raconte n'importe quoi, ça paraît qu'il est minuit et demi? Lol C'est pas grave le monologue, tu as 26 bubulles pour te reprendre:D Merci! _

**Kaorulabelle :** _Me suis faite avoir…Tss. Lol En plus, 16 mots! Wow! Lol Essaie donc 20 pour voir? ;) Merci! _

**Loulou the chouette :** _Bonjour nouvelle lectrice! Alors, sous vos ordres, je poste cette bubulle! Merci d'aimer cette technique, pas très utilisée je dois dire. Mais combien intéressante pour le lecteur et pour l'auteure! (Surtout quand celle-ci en a marre d'écrire 20 pages à chaque chapitres) lol, merci:D Espérons que tu aies aimé cette bubulle!_

**Bucky :** _Cool que tu aime le nouveau rythme:D Moi aussi! Prends ton temps, ne te presse pas et envoie-moi ça quand tu veux! J'aime toujours donner mes commentaires! (Et en plus, je ne suis pas méchante du tout:P) Tu verras pour la relation entre Pansy et Harry /_rit diaboliquement_/ Merci encore! _

**Manuelfe :** _Hola nouvelle (nouveau?) lectrice (lecteur?)! Je suis TRÈS contente que tu dises tant de bien sur cette petite série qui est partie de rien du tout. Pour ce qui est de savoir si Drago a des sentiments pour Luna…Tu le sauras que vers la fin:P (Ah que je suis méchante!) Je dois te dire que je ne fais jamais de fin joyeuse, alors, ne t'entends pas à de l'eau de rose! Lol Merci d'adorer mon petit monde. _

**Loufoca :** _J'ai une jouissance sur les titres. J'adore ça! lol (Moi et mes termes PG-13…) Ah merde! La chaîne! Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai pas parlé de la chaîne! Shot/_Habby retourne écrire_/ Je savais que le chiffre 40 lui était destinée, à cette série! Lol Bon, tadada! J'ai réellement fini! Ouais! Lol Ce n'est pas pour te faire de la peine…Mais tu es complètement à côté de la plaque pour la chaîne:P lol, tu m'as bien fait marré, ;) Merci d'être toujours là. _

_£££_

_Prochaine bubulle : « Comme un éclair mauve » Bizarre? Nan! On commence à entrer dans les vraies choses :D _


	15. Bubulle 15: Comme un éclair mauve

**Bubulle 15 : Comme un éclair mauve**

Deux mois passent, emportant avec eux les fêtes et les cadeaux. Drago n'a jamais autant détesté cette période que cette année-ci. En plus des devoirs qu'il a par-dessus tête, l'intimidation des lettres l'oppresse. La seule présence de sa mère à Noël en avait été plus qu'assez. Il sait ce qu'elle lui prie en silence, mais il ne peut rien lui répondre, ni lui promettre.

Cela avait été un soulagement de retourner à l'école, de retrouver l'assurance qu'il avait dans ce vieux château. Potter et lui ne s'étaient pas parler depuis cette fois-là, en octobre, et il n'avait pas voulu répliquer. Dépenser ses énergies pour Potter ne lui semblait plus une bonne raison. Il avait d'autres préoccupations.

Sac à l'épaule, Drago revient de la Bibliothèque, là où il vient de passer deux heures à faire son devoir de Potion. Cette fois-ci, la Sang-de-Bourbe de Serpentard ne peut pas l'aider, elle n'a pas été acceptée en Potion cette année. Malgré le fait qu'il fasse partie de la maison du serpent, il n'aime pas plus les cours de Potion et n'a pas plus de facilité.

Lorsqu'il s'engage dans un nouveau couloir, il voit quelque chose passer à côté de lui. Comme un éclair mauve. Mais, les yeux qu'il aperçoit…Ces grands yeux bleus à l'allure toujours surpris…Ils ne peuvent appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

Drago continue sa route, mais s'arrête vite, mu par un désir. Il fait marche arrière. C'est à son tour de la poursuivre.

£££

_Pour ce qui est du rythme de la publication (c'est un mot ça?), je la fais le lendemain, ou l'après lendemain. (donc, au 1-2 jours) Ça peut aller jusqu'à 3 si j'ai quelque chose, mais ça m'étonnerait! _

**Morena9 :** _Merci ma magnifique, superbe, extraordinaire, géniale, hyper bonne, magistrale, abracadabrante, stupéfiante, épatante, miraculeuse, ébahissante (nouveau mot! Ben tin!), éblouissante et abasourdissante revieweuse! T.T J'en ai pas cru mes yeux quand j'ai vu ça! lol /_Regarde son bâton de baseball avec amour_/ Comment pourrais-je vivre sans toi? Lol Et puis, pour le graffiti, c'est « Our names are » et non « Our names is » :D Et puis, je t'ai répondu pour la review 14. Donc, on passe…Mais bon, même si tu sais c'est qui, tu le dis pas! T'aimes pas TUUUUUUT ? (On spoile pas Lys!) loll, c'est mon perso préféré :D Merci d'aimer ma série :P _

**Click La Magnifique :**_ lol, ouais! Je croyais faire 20 bubulles et paf pif pouf, finit, mais, l'imagination…Ça fait certaine chose! Et des bonnes choses :) Pour les personnages…Je vais mettre de l'emphase sur certains. (Sans compter Drago et Luna, bien sûr! XP) Je suis contente que tu sois aussi enthousiasme pour cette série! Merci :D _

**Loulou the chouette :** _Je suis contente que tu sois encore là:) Lol, on part une communauté de bubulles :P Pour ce qui est du « _drago il aime luna, comme c mignon et original! » _Pour le mignon et original : merci :D Pour ce qui est du Drago aime Luna :…Lol, tu vas voir! ;) Merci et j'espère que tu continueras cette série avec moi et nos petits comparses poudlariens! ;) _

**Loufoca :** _Moi j'aime bien lire tes hypothèses, elles me font rire! Lol Donc, ne te gêne pas/_Habby bave sur le mot praline_/ Merci de comparer mes bubulles aux pralines! J'adore ça! Donc, tu dois vraiment adorer :D /_rougis_/ Mais non, la comparaison des pralines ne me fait pas marrer, elle me fait extrêmement plaisir! Et moi aussi, il en est de même avec mes revieweurs! Je vous dévore et je vous apprécie énormément! Lol Merci encore! _

**Bucky :** _Ben…Si j'en mets au deux jours, ça veut dire que la série se terminera… À peu près, minimum, le 18 novembre. C'est quand même loin là! Mais sois pas triste…Toutes bonnes choses à sa fin! Et puis, il te reste à peu près un mois pour me louager :D lol, joke! Je ne sais pas si je vais écrire d'autre fanfiction…On verra :D Ouais…Blaise est un petit itrigueur! Tu vas voir! Mon adresse est dans ma bio. Ah, merde! C'est vrai, tu es pas enregistré…Je sais pas si tu peux voir mon adresse…Bon, je prends ton adresse en note et je t'envoie la mienne plus tard! Okay? Merci encore, chère Bucky :D _

**Kaorulabelle :** _Mais les bubulles que j'écris sont quand même longues! Des fois, elles dépassent une page! Voyons! Lol Je te comprends, quand c'est trop bon, on en redemande toujours! Lol, je blague :D Merci pour ces 26 précieux mots:)_

**Wella :** _Alors là…J'ai rit, mais rit! Tu as vraiment tout écrit ça…Wow! _

«Chevauchant son cheval-euh blanc-anc  
Il alla taper-er le méchant  
Ohé ! Ohé ! »

_Cette rime m'a achevé! XD Tu es trop bonne! Encore, encore! Lol En tout cas, j'en suis sure maintenant que tu aimes cette fic si c'est pour perdre ton temps à écrire ça! Lol Mais j'ai vraiment aimé! Je t'assure! Moi, saidque? Noooon! Lol Ah oui! Blaise :D héhé. Merci :D_

_£££_

_Prochaine bubulle : « Poursuite Serpentarde » Remarquez que j'ai changé l'autre « Poursuite » par « Poursuite Serdaiglienne » (Quoi, ça existe pas? Mais on s'en fout! Lol) Donc…On imagine bien ce qui va se passer ;) _


	16. Bubulle 16: Poursuite Serpentarde

**Bubulle 16 : Poursuite Serpentarde **

Elle est trop pressée pour se rendre compte de sa présence. Cela lui facilite les choses.

-Où t'en vas-tu comme ça? Murmure-t-il à voix basse en regardant la silhouette à l'épaisse chevelure mauve courir dans le couloir.

Arrêt. Décision. Tournant droit. Ralentissement devant deux Poufsouffle. Augmentation. Une autre pause.

Loufoca Lovegood jette un regard autour d'elle. Drago se cache derrière une armure. Il fronce les sourcils en voyant l'air de la Serdaigle. Il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux…Quelque chose de mauvais.

Puis, elle fait quelques pas, et pousse une porte. Celui-ci s'approche à pas de loup. Il connaît cet endroit.

-Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde? S'étonne-t-il à voix haute. Il ne peut pas entrer et est donc promis à rester ici jusqu'à temps que Lovegood se décide de sortir.

Voyant qu'il s'était complètement trompé, et n'ayant rien sous la dent, il conclut qu'il devrait repartir, que cette poursuite ne l'a mené nulle part. Il tourne donc les talons de mauvaise humeur, se traitant de crétin d'avoir eu cette idée, dans la ferme attention de rejoindre ses quartiers.

Avant que Drago quitte définitivement le couloir, un bruit éclate, suivit du craquement sinistre de la porte.

Comme une explosion.

£££

_Ahahahahahahaha!_

/Rire incontrôlable et sadique/

**Miss Felton/Malfoy :** _En exerçant mes dons de voyante, je crois que tu es une très grande fan de Malfoy et de Tom Felton, aies-je raison? Oui? AH HA! Je le savais! C'est Trelawney qui est mon prof, elle m'a très bien enseigné, non? lol Et bien, merci! Ouais, c'est sûr que les Luna/Draco ne courent pas à tous les coins de rue. Je sais pour le suspence:D Je suis la reine de ça! lol À bientôt, j'espère!_

**Wendy Malfoy :** _Toi aussi…Je te sens très attiré par le personnage de Drago Malefoy…J'ai raison? Je suis trop bonne :) Marchi! _

**Bucky :** _Lol, je te très sarcastique? Je me trompe:D Eh bien! Je te répondrai que Drago a bien suivi Harry et cie jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid en première année. En fait, je crois que Drago est un gros fouineur et il aime mettre les autres dans le trouble. Je crois que Loufoca n'en échappe pas non plus. Il ne court pas comme un dératé! Vraiment pas! Malefoy est subtile, tout de même! Tu le prends pour quoi? Un de ces Gryffondor sans cervelle, qui se jètent dans l'inconnu sans une once d'intelligence! Non mais! Quelle insulte! Lol (Je suis trop dans le mood serpentard ces temps-ci) Moi, je ne crois pas que Snape ou Piton ou Rogue soit le parrain de Drago. Ça se pourrait…Mais…Ahh, j'allais dire un gros spoiler! Tu devineras sûrement pourquoi je pense qu'il n'est pas le parrain de Drago quand tu auras lu le 6eme. Bah…Je finis cette série et je verrai après si j'ai de l'inspiration pour d'autres choses! On ne sait jamais! Lol, épuisement mondial de stock de mouchoirs? XD Bonne idée pour ce qui est de la fascination de Dumby :) Je vais réfléchir à ça ;) Merci pour cette longue et délicieuse review! _

**Loufoca :** _Nan! C'est pas ses vêtements qui sont de cette couleur :D Tu vas voir le pourquoi du comment plus tard! Disons que c'est pour une autre raison. Moi et Luna, pour l'excentrisme, on se connaît bien! Une fois, j'ai porté un pantalon carrelé (genre punk) rouge avec d'autres couleurs, une jupe bleue carrelé avec du noir et du blanc, un chandail kaki et une veste noire. Disons que je filais assez flyé ce matin-là et que je me suis rendu compte seulement à la deuxième période que je portais ça! XD J'étais tellement endormie le matin que j'ai vraiment pas porté attention. Mais bon, j'ai trouvé ça cool. :) Bon, suffit avec ma vie, on retourne a ta review! Merci! _

**Loulou the chouette :** _Ça aide à publier vite quand tu as déjà tout terminé:P Le voilà ce chapitre que tu attendais tant! (Ça a été long, hein? ;)) Merci /_rougis/

**Morena9 :** _Moi, te menacer? Mais jaaaaaaamaiiiiis/_pointe son baseball du doigt_/ Et si je t'apprends à encore dire ça, je te jure que…lol Drago? Changer? JAMAIS! Lol Pas maintenant en tout cas :D Ah! Je connais ce Belge daltonien! Il se trouve qu'il est l'ami d'une de mes amies qui, elle, est la petite-fille de la grande tante qui habite l'allée de grenouilles en rut qui chantent du Star Académie pour les matantes kétaines. Mais, je ne l'aime pas. Pas depuis qu'il a dit que ma bouille sympathique ressemble à un visage amical. Il est méchant. Il est bon ton chocolat chaud aux éperviers verts? Lol Bobye ma chère Lys et marchi! _

**Kaorulabelle :** _Héhé, merci pour ton soutien fidèle :D _

**Clochette :** _Moi qui a crut que petite fée clochette s'était fait coupé les ailes par la réalité et avait décidé de nous abandonner, je suis très contente de savoir qu'en fait elle est plutôt aller se reposer. Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave du tout, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as une vie après tout. Je suis le petit poucet, c'est vrai. J'aime bien cette image. Je sème des petits cailloux, car même dans la réalité, il y en a pleins. Et bien plus que l'on ne croit. Mais, je voudrais faire croire avec cette série à un Neverland, au Pays Imaginaire. Là où les fées font voler les enfants et où planer dans les nuages est plus important que d'étudier. Je suis une fée, en étant une humaine troublée et rêveuse. Merci fée clochette de me faire sourire par tes simples mots, tes simples comparaisons. J'ai l'impression d'être choyé, de vivre dans un roman. _

_£££_

_Prochaine bubulle : « Au secours de la Serdaigle » Héhé. Et, connaissant Drago, vous savez qu'il n'est pas un chevalier servant. _

_Bonne Halloween et Samhain! _


	17. Bubulle 17: Au secours de la Serdaigle

**Bubulle 17 : Au secours de la Serdaigle **

Les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche légèrement pendante, Drago Malefoy se retourne. Le cadavre de la porte gît sur le plancher tandis qu'une poussière blanche flotte dans l'air. Le jeune homme reste complètement figé, puis, il respire à un nouveau. Comme s'il revit. Il fait quelques pas vers les toilettes, puis, se met définitivement à courir. Il sort sa baguette et pénètre dans la salle de bain.

Tout est anarchie, détruit, cassé. Deux lavabos ont disparus tandis qu'un troisième à moitié éclaté projette un jet d'eau sur le sol.

Il entre lentement. Puis il se souvient.

-Eh merde!

Il tousse en cherchant Lovegood des yeux.

Un gémissement. À sa droite, près d'un reste de cabine tremblante, le corps de la Serdaigle remue. Il s'approche d'elle et voit qu'elle est blessée sur le front, du sang souille sa peau. Il va vers elle mais comme s'il était figé dans du ciment, il ne bouge pas. Le cabinet grince, il est prêt à s'écrouler.

Mais Drago ne fait rien. Absolument rien.

Soudain, il relève la tête.

Des pas. Dans le couloir.

Il regarde Lovegood puis, la sortie.

Une seule solution s'impose à lui : fuir avant que quelqu'un le voit.

Alors, titubant sur un morceau de bois, Drago Malefoy s'échappe en courant.

Maintenant, il comprend la signification de son regard.

La peur, elle avait peur.

£££

_Si vous pensez que Drago Malefoy est gentil...Alors, vous vous trompez complètement!_

_Prochaine bubulle : « Visite ». _

**Morena9 :** _Moi j'aimerais que tu écris écris écris écris ton défi! Go go go! T'es capable Lys! Ouais, on s'en vient vers les longues (pas tant que ça quand même) bubulles. Héhéhé, j'ai hâte de parler du personnage que tu aimes pas :D Moi non plus j'aime pas ce surnom là, ça coule pas bien dans la bouche! Normal, c'est de la merde! Lol (Merci Hydra!) Si tu penses que Drago est bon! HA HA HA! Ça me fait trop rire, vois-tu? Tiens, toi aussi tu kleenexes? Tu devrais te mettre avec _**Bucky**_, vous passeriez tous les mouchoirs sur la Terre! Eille! Tu devrais vraiment faire ça! « Comment écrire une review en 10 étapes! » Tu deviendrais populaire! Lol Merci encore ma belle Lily, vive tes reviews sans bon sens! (Ben, y'en ont un peu là!) _

**Manuelfe :** _Héé, ne me vouvoie pas, s'il te plait :) J'ai juste 15 ans quand même lol! Ha ha! Ouais, suis pas mal sadique, je sais :P Mais je suis comme ça! 10 points pour toi! Tu as bien deviné ce que Drago allait faire! (Dans le deuxième point, bien sûr) Zabini arrive…Patiente ma chère ;) Merci! _

**Wella : **

**Réponse review 15 :** _Tu es trop charmante :D Je t'adow! Tu sais, je doute toujours, je suis une éternelle douteuse! Lol Des fois, je ne sais pas si les gens sont hypocrites ou non. Ah ah! J'ai bien hâte de lire la suite de ta chanson! Ça va devenir l'hymne national de ma série :D lol _

**Réponse review 16 :** _Bon, puisque maintenant tu sais ce qui s'est passé, j'espère que tu es rassasié…lol Pour les cheveux…tu vas le savoir bientôt ;) Bah…Pas si tôt en fait…Cool! Je rêve d'avoir les cheveux mauves! Lol, mais c'est un petit quelque chose qui va sûrement me passer :) Merci pour ces deux reviews :D _

**Niphredill :** _Héhé, merci! (Top cacahuète XD Celle-là m'a bien fait rire!) Ouais, c'est pour ça que je l'aime ma petite Luna :) On peut lui inventer un peu n'importe quoi…C'est un personnage libre et on peut laisser aller notre fou avec elle :D Merci à toi! Espérons que tu continueras avec nous! (Je parle de moi et des personnages, j'suis pas comme Gollum XD) _

**Kaorulabelle :** _Je te comprends! Lol Pauvre Luna, je m'acharne sur elle, c'est fou! Merci! _

**Clochette :** /Habby ne sait plus quoi dire devant la belle, que dit-elle? La magnifique review, qui ressemble à un conte, à un rêve et cherche une idée en vain pour être à la hauteur de Clochette/ _Alors…Que dire que dire sinon que de lire tes commentaires me font sourire, réfléchir et m'envoler? Que moi aussi je sens des ailes me pousser? Que je suis heureuse de servir à quelques choses, soit pour te donner des perles ou des cailloux, des rires ou des soupirs. L'importance, je crois, c'est que tu vis avec moi cette aventure et j'espère qu'elle ne se finira jamais. Un gros merci de poudre magique pour que tu puisses encore réussir à me faire sentir ce _autre chose _que je ne suis pas capable de nommer. _

**Loulou the chouette :** _lol, tu es venu, tu as lu et qu'en penses-tu :D Était-ce à la hauteur de tes espérances? Hé, tu me traites de sadique alors que tu me menaces avec tes serres? Lol T'es pas mieux! XD Merci! _


	18. Bubulle 18: Visite

**Bubulle 18 : Visite**

La mort dans l'âme, Drago pénètre les lieux saints de l'Infirmerie. La dernière fois qu'il a est venu à cet endroit, il était en troisième année et avait été attaqué par un hippogriffe. De mauvais souvenirs. Faisant appel à son ouïe et à sa vue, il s'assure que personne n'est là et écoute. Pomfresh est sûrement dans sa petite pièce, en train de préparer une potion. Et il espère qu'elle y restera encore pour quelques minutes.

En s'avançant, il regarde rapidement sur les lits. Puis, il arrive tout au fond. Elle est là, dans sur un matelas blanc, en train de dormir paisiblement. Ses cheveux sont blonds à nouveau, mais propres et bien entretenus. Il se demande pourquoi avaient-ils été de cette drôle de couleur…

Les images de la salle de bain explosée et de son corps à la merci de la mort le fait regretter. Il a préféré fuir que de l'aider. À ce moment-là, il se déteste comme jamais. N'en pouvant plus, il se retourne pour partir. Il ne sait même plus pourquoi il est ici et qu'il perd son temps.

Mais il s'arrête aussitôt.

-Malefoy…

£££

_Aïe…Très courte bubulle, ne m'en voulez pas! Les autres seront plus longues, je vous le promet!_

_Avant tout…_**MERCI À VOUS TOUS POUR M'AVOIR ACCOMPAGNÉ DEPUIS LE DÉBUT! J'AI ATTEINT LES 100 REVIEWS! WOW! JE N'Y CROIS PAS! **

_Pour cela, je vous ai fait un petit cadeau qui est sur mon live journal, qui est dans ma bio. Il y a deux adresses, c'est celle qui a livejournal comme adresse! Lol, c'est pas compliqué :D Et le premier post en haut vous ai adressé! Voilà! _

_Prochaine chapitre : « Accusations »_

**Morena9 :** _Pourquoi il s'enfuit en lâche? Parce qu'il en est un! Non mais, c'est vrai! C't'un peureux! Moumoune! Gurlyman of economic! Lol Mais bien sûr que je les aime comme ça tes reviews :D Et je t'aime /_gros câlin de télétubbies_/ Ah que c'est cute! Mais quel con! Attends que je lui dise le fond de ma pensée lui! C'est parce qu'il est jaloux! Jaloux! Jaloux! Ton défi était excellent Lily! Franchement, aies plus confiance en toi! FIGGGGGHHT! Lol Bon, moi après ça, je commence ton défi! Héhé /_sourire pervers_/ Merci Lys! Bobye!_

**Wella :** _J'aime pas les fics qui changent complètement Drago…Il est pas gentil, il faut le savoir! OUI, il peut changer, mais pas d'un coup et je ne le vois pas lancer des fleurs et adorer les Gryffondor du jour au lendemain…Ben, pour ce qui est du « Est-ce que c'est Harry? » Je le sais pas. Mais Harry a rapport, bien sûr. Enfin…Ah, Sybille est mon professeure! Lol Elle est merrvveeiiiileuse, non? ;) Je connais ça, 6 heures de sommeil! Je me couche souvent vers les minuit…lol Je ne sais pas pourquoi…C'est l'ordinateur! Tout est de sa faute :D Vas-y à ton rythme pour la chanson, ne te presse pas ;) Pas grave pour MSN! Merci! _

**Bucky :** _C'est pas grave, j'ai reçu ton mail, je te répondrai plus tard :) Ouf! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes Drago! J'arrêtais pas de penser : « Merde, est-ce que je cerne bien le personnage? Merde, si Bucky aime pas…Il ne reste plus qu'à me suicider /_sort son katana_/ Pour mon honneur! » lol :D Merci!_

**Kaorulabelle :** _Moi? Méchante! Mais non! Tu te confonds avec quelqu'un d'autre!...lol Merci! _

**Manuelfe :** _Ah ah! Ouais, je suis pas mal sadique avec Luna…Mais vais-je lui offrir un petit bonheur à la fin?...Ah! Secret! Comme je disais à _**Wella**_, je ne sais pas si c'est véritablement Harry qui l'a trouvé, seulement, quand il va le savoir…Lol, tu verras! Merci! Et tu auras pas à attendre plus longtemps ;)_

**Niphredill :** _Je ne peux répondre à rien ;) Sinon je serais une mauvaise auteure! En tout cas, merci beaucoup de me supporter, je t'apprécie aussi, miss cacahuète:D GOLLUM! D'accord, nous allons tout de suite obéir à la maîtresse. GOLLUM! Elle est gentille, elle ne nous ferait pas de mal à nous, mon préccccieuuuux. Elle nous aime…Oui…lol Merci :D _

**Loufoca :** _Oui! Honte à toi! Je vais pas publier pour ça! Oups…C'est fait, merde! J'ai oublié de juste écrire le messages…Doh! Lol Merci! _


	19. Bubulle 19: Accusations

**Bubulle 19 : Accusations**

-Que fais-tu ici?

La voix de Potter résonne dans son esprit sans qu'il lui réponde. Celui-ci sort sa baguette, aussitôt imité par Weasley.

-Stop! Nous sommes dans une infirmerie! Rappelle Granger d'une voix ferme.

-Et lui, c'est le lâche qu'il lui a fait ça! Rage Potter en s'avançant.

Le cœur de Drago fait un bon, gonflé soudainement de colère. Malgré tout, il reprend le contrôle de lui-même et le regarde de haut.

-Potter, je veux bien croire que tu es obsédé par moi, mais arrête de me mettre tous les torts de la Terre sur le dos.

-Toi!

-Harry! Calme-toi, je t'en prie!

-Le salaud! Je l'ai vu s'enfuir!

-Comment as-tu osé lui faire ça? Fait à son tour la Belette.

-Lui faire quoi?

-Ça, Malefoy! Tu as voulu la tuer!

-Tu délires Weasley!

-Ron, ce –

-Suffit! Que faites-vous là? C'est une infirmerie! DEHORS!

Surpris par Pomfresh, Granger tente une feinte que la vieille infirmière n'écoute même pas et leur ordonne d'un ton sec de quitter. Potter dévisage le Serpentard avant de partir, Weasley et Granger sur ses pas.

-Et ça vaut pour vous aussi, Monsieur Malefoy!

Drago prend un visage froid et sort de la pièce, sans jeter un regard à Lovegood qui, réveillée, l'observe avec tristesse.

£££

_Prochaine bubulle : « Chez le directeur »_

**Morena9 :** _Comment on se sent? On se sent aimé et apprécié pour son travail, pour sûr:D Et ça nous met de bonne humeur et on a envie d'avoir le monde! Lol Mon défi a…euh…6 pages je crois, et on est pas encore rendu dans le bout de sexe! Lol J'ai une super idée moi aussi. J'ai hâte de lire ton défi! Ouais, la salvatrice des têtards à quatre têtes qui se dandinent, t'en fais pas un peu trop là? Lol T'es PAS si importante quand même…C'est MOI la plus importante! Lol Joke :D Mais c'est pas grave mon enfant, je me suis bien amusée en lisant ta review. Tu me fais rire à chaque fois :) Continue comme ça ma grande! Bobye! Pis merci!_

**Wella :** _Si, je veux me battre! Je suis une ninja cook musulmane ayant d'extraordinaires dons de kid kodak mania, alors, fais gaffe! Je suis pas gentille! Lol Ben, faut t'y faire, je suis méchante naturellement :D Héhé. C'est pas drôle pour mes amies. _**Morena9** _est à son quatrième burn-out. Lol Mais bien sûr qu'on va savoir le pourquoi du comment des cheveux de Luna…Mais plus tard :) Pour les toilettes, tu vas le savoir itou plus tard! Lol, c'est vrai que c'était Harry, ça, je peux te l'affirmer! Je sais pas pourquoi, mais on le _sent_ quand ils se parlent, ces deux-là! (Je veux parler de Potter et de Malfoy) J'adore la façon qu'ils grognent à demi-mot les noms de famille de chacun. Ça devient une insulte dans leur bouche. Lol Pff! Si tu penses que je vais t'obéir /_Habby court sur le téléphone pour prendre un billet direction l'Europe_/ lol Merci :D _

**Click La Magnifique :** _Ouais, c'est un nouveau concept. À la place de Lucky Luke qui tire plus vite que son ombre, voici Habby qui poste plus vite que son ombre! Lol Faut être patient avec cette série, puisque c'est des bubulles, on ne peut pas tout savoir d'un même coup. Et ça garde plus de suspence :) Merci :D _

**Niphredill :**

**Habby-1 « Obiwan » : **_Ooooh! La mâitresse nous aime! Elle nous aime mon trésor! Ouiiii! _

**Habby-2 : **_Euuuuuhhh…_

**Habby-1 : **_Elle nous a même donné un surnom mon prééccciieux! Oui! La maîtresse est bonne avec nous! Nous ne pouvons pas refuser ce que la maîtresse nous demande, alors, nous mettons cette bubulle que pour elle! Ouuiiii! Que pour la maîtresse! Elle est bonne avec nous mon précccieux!_

**Habby-2 :** _C.'est vraiment mon alter-ego cette chose? Décourageant…Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si extraordinaire Niphredill? « Maîtresse »! Mais c'est d'un débile! Franchement, raaaahh… /_s'en va chialer ailleurs/

**Habby-1 :** _Nous ne sommes pas méchants avec la maîtresse! Non, jamais! Jamais nous serions vilains avec la maîtresse!_

**Habby-2 /**revient/ _Quoi? Ma faute!...Bon, oui, je l'avoue! J'aime être méchante! Héhé. En plus, j'aime emmerder l'autre chose._

**Habby-1 : **_Oooh! Comment as-tu osé faire ça à la maîtresse? Nous te détestons mon trésor! Oui, nous te détestons! _

**Habby-2 :**_ Ça va, j'ai compris, pas obligé de répéter deux fois _mon trésor_! J'espère tout de même que tu as aimé cette bubulle :D Je suis méchante, mais j'aime mes revieweuses! Merci! _

**Habby-1 :** _Vous voyez maîtresse, elle vous aime aussi! Nous aussi nous vous aimons! Oooohh ouuuiiii! OBIWAN OBIWAN! (à la place de GOLLUM GOLLUM! ;)) _

**Loulou the chouette :** _Ce n'est rien mon enfance, tu es pardonné pour ton retard. (Si Dieu le veut) lol Je comprends, mon ordi aussi boguait. Et puis, l'important c'est que tu sois toujours des nôtres! Merci! _

**Clochette :** _Drago a son mauvais, comme son bien. Il est peut-être un lâche, mais il n'a pas assez de force pour oublier complètement Luna. Il est humain, comme nous tous, un peu fée un peu démon. Pour ce qui est de la princesse, elle n'a ouvert les yeux qu'à la dernière minute et ses lèvres ne se sont pas décelées pour le rappeler, cette fois. Mais, leur histoire ne se terminent pas là, crois-moi. Un jour, leurs petits cailloux se rencontreront et ils finiront par parcourir le même chemin. Merci encore une fois. _

**Loufoca :** _Ah! L'histoire des cheveux! On va le savoir que plus tard! Héhé, juste pour votre déplaisir et mon sadisme :D Merci! _

**Manuelfe :** _Héhé, j'aime vous faire plaisir, tout de même! Comme je le disais à _**Clochette**_, Drago a du bon comme du mauvais. Je crois qu'il peut se sentir coupable au point de vouloir venir voir Luna et de s'assurer qu'elle va bien. Mais il est trop lâche pour lui parler et affronter ses bêtises. Cette fois, Harry s'est retenu d'utiliser sa baguette seulement parce qu'ils étaient dans une infirmerie – Luna tout près en plus – et qu'Hermione était encore là pour le lui rappeler :) Ce qu'elle est sympathique, elle a évité à Malefoy de s'en prendre une encore une fois, lol. Merci :D _

**Bucky :** _Oh mon Dieu! Tu n'es pas très fair-play de m'envoyer toutes ces reviews :S Méchante Bucky! Mais je savais que tu voulais faire que du bien, lol. Mais ne recommence plus ou sinon, je devrai sévir. /_Habby sort son fouet avec un sourire sadique_/ Il me semblait bien avoir déjà lu ceci en quelque part ;) Son prénom est_** Clochette** _et tu as tout à fait raison de trouver ses termes appropriés :D « Prince de Serpentard »? LOL! Je crois que je ne vais pas utiliser ce terme, désolé, lol. Merci d'aimer mon Drago :D Je suis super contente! _


	20. Bubulle 20: Chez le Directeur

**Bubulle 20 : Chez le Directeur**

-Malefoy, venez avec moi.

Le professeur de Métamorphose passe devant lui. Drago regarde Pansy, Vincent et Gregory avant de se lever et de suivre McGonagall. Celle-ci le regarde d'un air pincé et il la suit sans dire un mot. Ils traversent un dédale de couloirs avant d'arriver devant une gargouille où McGonagall murmure un mot de passe. Un escalier apparaît et ils y montent. Drago sait où il s'en va, mais il n'a pas peur.

Arrivée dans le bureau du directeur, McGonagall se déplace et montre la voie à Drago comme s'il était un enfant. Il réprime une grimace.

-Monsieur Malefoy, je vous présente Monsieur Whitehorn.

Drago dévisage l'Auror et lui porte un regard hautain. Il sait déjà ce qu'il va lui demander. Il porte son attention sur Dumbledore, puis sur McGonagall.

-Si c'est pour Lovegood, je n'ai rien fait, sachez-le, siffle-t-il, menaçant.

Mais l'Auror poursuit, sans que le Professeur McGonagall ni le Directeur disent quoique ce soit.

-Jeune homme, certains témoins vous ont –

-Des témoins? Mais oui, ce…Potter, bien sûr! Savez-vous que Potter me déteste depuis que je suis entré ici? Il dirait n'importe quoi pour que je parte! Ou pire, que je sois envoyé à Azkaban, si ça se trouve.

-Monsieur Malefoy, calmez-vous –

-Non! Je ne me laisserai pas accusé pour une chose dont je suis innocent!

Sa colère éclate. Il en a besoin. Déjà qu'il a les nerfs à fleur de peau et la culpabilité de la presque-mort de Lovegood sur les épaules, cette affaire ne l'aide pas à garder son calme. L'Auror le fusille du regard.

-Je n'ai pas voulu tuer Lovegood, fait-il en détachant chaque mot. Je ne lui veux pas sa mort. Je ne lui veux rien.

Un silence prend place du petit bureau. McGonagall, les lèvres pincées, ne dit rien mais lance des regards évidents au directeur. Celui-ci soupire.

-Je vous l'ai dit Monsieur Whitehorn, sans preuve évidente, vous ne pouvez pas accuser Monsieur Malefoy. Il s'est sûrement trouvé au mauvais endroit…Au mauvais moment.

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore se posent un peu trop longtemps sur Drago pour qu'il ne s'en sente pas énervé. Dire que son père a failli le faire virer!

-Mais, Monsieur le Directeur, je – Se tente une nouvelle fois l'Auror.

-Vous pouvez partir Monsieur Malefoy. Mais restez prudent à l'avenir, puis-je compter sur vous?

-Oui Monsieur.

Il ne pense pas une seconde à respecter ce que le vieux fou vient de lui dire. Il tourne les talons, suivit de McGonagall. Mais, près de la porte, il s'arrête et se retourne vers Dumbledore.

-Qu'est-ce qui a fait exploser les toilettes?

-Nous ne le savons pas encore Monsieur Malefoy…Mais cet objet pourrait en être la cause.

En un éclair, le corps de Drago se fige.

£££

_Prochaine bubulle : « Tu n'y as vu que du feu »…_

_Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de répondre à vos reviews, désolé chères lectrices! Mais un examen de mathématiques s'impose ici et je dois _absolument_ étudier. _

_Alors, _**un immense merci à :** **Niphredill** _(la maîtresse nous aime, ouuiiiii),_ **Eilwin **_(j'ai vraiment trop pensé à toi quand j'ai écrit cette phrase…Elle t'est dédié ;P), _**Loulou the chouette** _(sacré Harry, que veux-tu:P),_ **Loufoca** _(Ginny n'est pas toujours avec eux…Moi, sadique?.. :P), _**Clochette **_(Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour Harry, il est fait comme ça...Parfois, on fait des choses qu'on pense devoir faire et on ne se compte trop tard que ce que nous croyions était tout faux. C'est comme ça qu'on apprend de nos erreurs et nos amis sont toujours là pour nous pardonner. Il nous donne l'espoir de se racheter.), _**Bucky **_(J'ai un dessin qui attend, je vais sûrement bientôt le scanner…Je ne sais pas quand par contre :) lol Cette fois, ton Drago est sauf :P), _**Morena9 **_(Ha ha, je ne le déteste pas Drago…Lol…Bah…Un tout petit peu :) lol Ouais, je vais faire une fic où Luna meurt étrangler par Drago XD Sublime idée! Lol J'ai hâte à la suite du petit héron! Vite vite! Ah, on les a bien défendus nos amis les Français:D Héhé, à plus!) et _**Wella** _(Je crois que ta review c'est fait coupé…Bouh hou hou! C'est triste:() _


	21. Bubulle 21: Tu n'y as vu que du feu

**Bubulle 21 : « Tu n'y as vu que du feu »**

-Zabini.

Il est toujours là, sur son lit, mais en train de regarder le plafond cette fois en faisant voler un Vif d'Or.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Malefoy?

-Ce que je te veux? Mais me prends-tu pour un imbécile?

-Cela reste relatif comme question…À moins que ce n'en soit pas une?

Drago, baguette à la main, lance un « _Levia corpus fremere! »_ avec colère. Le Vif d'Or tombe sur le lit. Le corps de Blaise se soulève et de sa gorge sort des borborygmes, comme s'il est en train d'étouffer. Drago le déplace d'un mouvement de baguette jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devant lui.

-Comment as-tu osé me la prendre? COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ?

-Jreee, arr – Je n'ai, aah –

-Je ne t'entends pas Zabini, parle plus fort.

-C'est – aah – Pas, aah –

Les mains sur la gorge, le visage de plus en plus rouge, Blaise commence à suffoquer. Drago le regarde sans émotion, puis, le laisse retomber sur le sol où il échappe une plainte. Les yeux sur le corps meurtri, Drago le maudit de tout son être. Pourtant, il n'arrive pas à se pardonner lui-même. Les derniers évènements l'ont trop chamboulés pour penser à s'en alerter. La dernière fois, il avait cru mourir.

-Stupide idiot. Elle est maintenant entre les mains de Dumbledore, tu n'y as pas réfléchi une seconde?

La tête toujours fixée vers le sol en train de reprendre son souffle, il voit les épaules de Blaise se soulever, suivit par un petit rire.

-Elle n'a plus aucune valeur maintenant…Tu me le paieras pour ça Malefoy.

Drago se refroidit encore plus. Il donne un coup de pied rageur dans les côtes de Zabini qui roule sur le côté en se tenant le ventre. L'expression de douleur sur son visage est délectable, mais il réussit à crier :

-Tu dois faire un choix Malefoy! Ton père est clair sur ce point!

Silence et étonnement. Blaise, devant le calme soudain de Drago, cache sa souffrance sous un air provocateur et moqueur.

-Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu n'y as vu que du feu. J'ai obéi aux ordres qu'ils m'ont donnés et je te l'ai seulement prit. Tu penses vraiment que c'est moi qui ai tout planifié ça?

Drago Malefoy brandit sa baguette vers le cou rouge de Zabini.

-Alors, dis-moi qui c'est.

£££

_Héhé, voilà tidlida! _

_Prochaine bubulle : « Innocente » Mais de qui je parle? De mon perso favori du moment :D (Sans compter Drago et Luna) Bon, je me tais, je dis trop de spoiler là!_

**Wella :** _Tu as trop bien décrit! McGo la bouche en cul de poule! XD Celle-là m'a fait bien rire, j'arrête pas d'y penser pendant les cours. Ouais bon, je peux pas rien dire…Sinon je vais te dévoiler des affaires que je devrais pas dire! Merci pour l'exam, mais ça s'est mal passé…Arg…Pas grave, je vais me consoler avec mes revieweuse :D Merci pour la review!_

**Niphredill :** _Me battre avec _**Obiwan**_? Mais non, je la taquine /_**Habby-2** prend son bâton de baseball et regarde **Obiwan** sadiquement_/ On a peut-être qu'un corps, mais nous avons un esprit surpuissant et nous pouvons faire de la télékinésie! _

**Obiwan **_: Oh ouiiii maîtresse! Ne vous en faîtes pas pour nous! _

**Habby-2 /**Frappe **Obiwan**_/ Retourne dans le garde-robe toi! _

**Obiwan /**Montre les dents_/ Jamais/_Prend un poisson et essaie d'assommer **Habby-2/**

**Habby-2**_ : Aïe! Mais merde, laisse-moi répondre à la review de _**Niph**_'!...Elle ne va pas être contente si tu m'agaces et si tu gâches cette review…_

**Obiwan /**Lâche son poisson_/ Ooooh! Mon trésor, nous n'y avons pas pensé! La maîtresse va être fâcher. Oh! Pardonnez-nous maîtresse, nous ne voulons que votre bien /_va s'enfermer dans le garde-robe/

**Habby-2**_ : Bon, la paix! Espérons-le pour un bon bout de temps! Donc, ne t'en fais pas pour Obiwan, ça a toujours été comme ça! Ha ha, ouais, ça commence à être vraiment intéressant là! Hihi. La bubulle 21 et la bubulle 22 sont deux de mes préférés. Ah, le suspense, j'aime mieux ça que « Oh, mais, que va-t-il se passer? Est-ce que Drago va perdre ses cheveux? Luna se casser un ongle? Ginny perdre une tâche de rousseur! » lol Ha ha, je sais que c'est frustrant! Et ma tête a été mise à prix dernièrement…Aïe aïe aïe! C'est pour ça que je publie plus vite:) De rien pour la review :D Je vais commencer à lire ton autre histoire quand j'aurai le temps…Merci! _

**Bucky :** _Ha ha, ouais, Blaise était dans le cou…Mais tu vas voir à la prochaine bubulle :D Mais pour ce qui est des cheveux de Luna…Je ne dis rien! Ha, tu vas comprendre plus tard cet allusion de Drago qui étrangle Luna XD Une petite surprise pour toi :D LOL! Non, je ne vais pas faire ça à ton cher Drago :) Merci!_

**Clochette :** _Pour le moment, il est sûr que Drago trouve que Luna est plus un poids qu'une libération…Je peux te dire qu'il changera d'idée, mais que cela ne se fera pas d'un coup de baguette magique. Hey bien, merci à toi de me sentir aussi utile et salvatrice. Il est vrai que de lire quelque chose qu'on aime nous détend complètement…Finirons-nous par arriver au bout des cailloux blancs?_

**Morena9 :** _T'es pas la mieux placer pour dire de garder sa colère et de se calmer, hein Lys? Lol Prochaine histoire : Drago, qui est tellement stresser, meurt de cancer…Après avoir étrangler Luna! XD lol /_Délire complètement_/ Bon, tu sais ce que je pense de ta review! Je te le dis à chaque fois sur MSN! Mais bon, j'attends impatiemment l'histoire du petit héron! Mais que va-t-il se passer? Va-t-il porter des Racoon-Forest ou être happé par un chameau? Lol Merci :D_

**Loufoca :** _Tu te casses pas trop là tête là :P Lol, mais je te pardonne ma fille! Va en paix! (Si Dieu le veut) Ouais, je suis en train de changer complètement la 23 (elle me plaisait pas) et je peux te dire que celle-là fera au moins une page et demi. Ce qui est assez long pour une bubulle! Je suis trop bonne avec vous :D Merci!_

**Loulou the chouette :** _Ha, je ne peux rien te dire! Tu sais que la curiosité est un vilain défaut? ;) Merci! _


	22. Bubulle 22: Innocente

**Bubulle 22 : Innocente**

Elle a les cheveux blonds, longs et bouclés. Des yeux bleus foncés, où on ne peut rien lire. Elle est trop ronde pour lui, a une trop grande bouche ainsi qu'un visage trop allongé. Une fille laide et anonyme. Une fille innocente. Une fille du nom d'Amelaie Greengrass.

Née de parents moldus, elle a été rejetée dès son arrivé à Serpentard. Une erreur, comme tant d'autres. Elle s'est tenue avec Dawis et Bulstrode jusqu'à temps que Pansy découvre son talent en Potion et l'utilise à son compte. Puis, ça a été à son tour de l'utiliser. Il a trouvé chez cette fille une certaine perfidie et un grand plaisir pour la torture. Elle lui a raconté comment elle a noyé le chat du voisin et crevé les yeux du chien de son frère.

Elle étudie en Potion et désire devenir une grande Empoisonneuse. Drago a douté jusqu'à ce jour l'étendu de son ambition.

Cette Sang-de-Bourbe a définitivement sa place chez les Serpentard.

C'est un soir de mi-janvier qu'Amelaie Greengrass vient à la rencontre de Drago Malefoy, assis dans la Salle Commune.

-Bravo pour le magnifique sort que tu as lancé sur Blaise. Si j'avais su que tu te plaisais autant dans les Supplices du Corps, je t'en aurais montré quelques-uns...

Sa voix est douce. Trop douce. Drago la regarde et sent son sang bouillir.

-Dégage Sang-de-Bourbe.

Une moue apparaît sur son visage.

-Moi qui avais pensé que tu serais gentil pour une fois...

-Tu pensais très mal. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles ; tu n'as pas d'ami peut-être?

Des traits durs se peignent sur son visage. Amelaie s'approche du fauteuil qu'occupe Drago et s'appuie sur le rebord.

-Écoute-moi bien : c'est un avertissement de ton père. Il n'est pas très content que tu ne lui répondes pas, ainsi que tu n'aies pas parlé à Rogue de ta prochaine implication dans les rangs du Seigneur Noir et que tu tournes autour d'une stupide folle qui fait honte à son sang.

-Je ne tourne pas autour de cette fille! Si je pouvais, je m'en débarrasserais b –

Il se tait. Il comprend maintenant.

Les cheveux mauves. La peur. L'explosion. Pourquoi Amelaie s'implique dans cette affaire.

L'air confus qu'il a fait éclaté de rire Amelaie qui lui lance un dernier commentaire :

-Ton père est clément. Il te donne jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour choisir. Tu devrais lui écrire tout de suite pour le remercier.

Il la voit rejoindre Pansy comme si de rien n'était.

£££

_Je suis en amour avec Amelaie…J'adore inventé une histoire aux personnages inconnus! Lol Voili voilà! J'attends vos réactions! Cette bubulle était dédiée à ma très chère amie _**Amé Phoenix **_et à son père. Drago n'aurait pas une de ses répliques sans eux! lol _

_Prochaine bubulle : « Les petits moments de bonheur de Miss Lovegood »_

_Sur mon livejournal (adresse qui se trouve dans ma bio, dans « à quoi ressemble-je? »), j'ai fait deux dessins. Un inspiré d'un fic d'_**Eilwin**_ et un inspiré des reviews de _**Clochette**_. Merci à vous deux donc. _

**Irislorely :** _J'étais vraiment surprise de recevoir des reviews de toi! Tu n'es pas du tout en retard. Tu n'étais pas au courant, c'est tout. Ouais. J'avoue que je la décris blasé et qu'elle porte son amour…Mais quand tu sais que tu ne sortiras jamais avec ce mec-là, comment peux-tu réagir? Luna a beau être marginale, elle doit grandir un jour et se rendre compte qu'il y a autre chose que des Ronflak Cornus. Déstabilisent? Heu…C'est la première fois que j'entends ça! Peut-être parce que tu es habituée à des chapitres de 20 pages de ma part! XD lol Moi j'aime bien le système des bubulles…C'est pas trop long et rempli de description à n'en plus finir. C'est léger, comme une plume. Mais bon, c'est mon avis :D Merci beaucoup ma belle!_

**Wella :** _On ne saura tout qu'à la fin! Lol Je t'ai répondu :D Y'a pas de « C'est pas du jeu-euh! » lol Eurkk...Tu peux te faire pipi dessus, mais roule-toi pas dedans…C'est pas hygiénique! Yeurk! Lol Curieuse, lol. Quel joli nom :) Pour ce qui est de l'idée, je te réponds par mail! Sinon, merci de cette review, même si comprend rien! Lol Tu peux mettre tes parenthèses en espérant que je me sente généreuse un soir et que je t'expliques un tout petit peu! Héhé. _

**Bucky :** _Haha. Tout le monde pensait que ma fic était légère…Erreur fatale! J'y mets un peu d'ombre, je n'oublie pas la menace Voldemorienne. Voilà, dans cette bubulle, y'a plus d'éclaircissement. Blaise n'était qu'un pion, contrôlé par Amelaie, qui est contrôlée par Lucius (ou un messager de Lucius, puisque le pauvre est en prison…) qui obéit à Voldemort. Mais pourquoi Amelaie fait cela? On va tout savoir dans les prochaines bubulles :D Ben, c'est sûr que recevoir des coups et tout, c'est pas chouette! Blaise pense qu'il pourra se revenger sur Drago…Tu verras ce qu'il va faire. Pour les lettres, il y en a qui sont écrites par Lucius…Mais celle dans la 12eme bubulle a été écrite par Narcissa. Je ne peux rien dire d'autre. La chaîne a une importance, bien sûr…Luna aussi! Lol J'espère que je t'ai aidé! Disons que ça a été confus dans ma tête un certain moment moi aussi! Merci :D J'espère que Drago t'a plu dans la dernière bubulle!_

**Clochette :** _Je suis bien contente que mes bubulles te font autant de bien. Que mes personnages soient aussi vivants, réels, que nous pourrions les rencontrer. Je crois que Harry, Luna, Hermione, Ron, Ginny…Ils sont tous une partie d'entre nous, quoique l'on veuille. Par exemple : J'ai le courage d'Harry, la rêverie et la marginalité de Luna, l'appétit de savoir d'Hermione, la peur des araignées (lool, ça compte pas ça, j'avoue) et la gaucherie de Ron, le dynamise de Ginny…Parfois, on est un personnage plus qu'un autre. Merci beaucoup Clochette. Tu m'inspires! _

**Loufoca :** _Nan! C'était pas Hermione! Lol Meilleure chance la prochaine fois:P Mais c'est bien d'avoir essayé! Haha. Mais nan! L'aime bien moi Zabini :) Sympa comme perso. Merci! _

**Morena9 :** _Loool, je veux bien adorer ton histoire du petit héron, mais je publie à mon rythme! Pas parce que je veux savoir la suite le plus vite possible! XD Mais bien essayé Morena! Drago, rancunier? Mais où vas-tu chercher ça? lol Mais nan, Zabini est cool! Je l'aime bien! Lol J'aime en fait tous les Serpentard. À part Vincent et Crabbe qui sont d'aucun intérêt. XD XD XD XD! Ça c'était ma face après ton annonce publicitaire! Franchement! Trop hot comme concept! Je suis…ÉBLOUIE! Wow…J'en reviens pas! Mais bon, vite vite la suite du petit héron! Arrête de tourner autour du pot /_Habby s'imagine Morena tourner autour du pot en riant débilement_/ lol Merci!_

**Loulou the chouette :** _Lol, c'est qu'il est tellement sûr de lui qu'il ne pense pas à ce que Drago soit dans cet état…Mais il aurait dû s'en méfier, tu as raison! Réponses aux questions à gogo : Je ne dis rien sur l'objet! Prochaine bubulle entièrement dédié à Luna! Lucius, quelle question! M'enfin, il obéit à Voldemort…Je crois qu'il se fiche carrément de Luna. Il l'embarrasse plus qu'autre chose. Je ne dis rien pour le dernier point! Merci à toi!_

**Niphredill :**

**Habby-2 :** _Je sais que c'est affreux! C'est un plan de Voldemort! Il veut faire perdre la tête à Ginny en lui enlevant magiquement UN grain de beauté! Luna devra se battre pour le sauver et aussi pour ramener les chaussettes de Dumby, longtemps volées par Voldemort. (Le pauvre Dumby, il s'en est jamais remis…) Ma fanfic n'est pas légère. Il y a certaines ombres, bien sûr. Surtout du côté de Drago. Mais la suite sera plus joyeuse:) lool Super classe le slogan! Mais on a aussi : « Un c'est bien, mais deux c'est mieux! » Je ne sais pas en France si vous avez cette annonce de Québon (c'est du lait…) Héhé, j'ai lu ta fanfic! Tu étais très contente à ce que j'ai lu! Lol Moi ça m'a fait plaisir de te rendre l'appareil et te donner un point de vue de plus. Ta fanfic mérite plus de revieweurs! Merci!_

**Obiwan :**_ Nous sommes d'accord nous aussi! Oh oui! La maîtresse est si bonne!_

**Habby-2 :** _S'il vous plaît, tuez-mooooooiii…_


	23. Bubulle 23: Les petits moments

**Bubulle 23 : Les petits moments de bonheur de Miss Lovegood **

Luna, couchée dans son lit, feuillette le dernier numéro du Chicaneur. Le bouton bleu collé sur son front prouve qu'elle a retrouvé ses vieilles habitudes.

-Tu es stupide! Goinfre incurable!

-Comme si je le savais que c'était _ses_ dragées!

-Ron, il était marqué dessus « à Luna »…

-Je ne l'ai pas vu! Que veux-tu que je te dise?

-Tu es désespérant…

À la voix de Ginny, Ron, Harry et Hermione, Luna baisse son journal et fait un petit sourire dans le vide. Elle entend Hermione et Ron se chamailler sans les apercevoir, jusqu'à ce que la tête rousse de Ginny apparaisse et qu'elle accourt.

-Luna! Tu étais réveillé ou c'est encore ces deux-là avec tout le vacarme qu'ils font qui t'ont réveillés?

-Hey! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi le coupable? S'objecte son frère.

-Parce que tu l'es toujours! Laisse tomber Hermione.

-Je ne te permets pas –

-Et bien, moi je –

-Ça suffit vous deux! Si vous voulez faire ça en privé, trouvez-vous une chambre! Lance fermement Harry.

Tandis qu'Hermione lève le nez en l'air, les joues rougis, et que Ron prend un air grognon, tout aussi pivoine, Ginny secoue la tête en roulant des yeux. Harry pousse un soupire en murmurant un : « Bon, enfin! »

-Tu vois, j'ai fait venir de Pré-au-Lard des Dragées Surprises juste pour toi – comme tu le sais, nous ne pouvons plus y aller – mais Ron a tout gâché…

-Oh, de toute façon, je ne les aurai pas mangé. J'ai lu dans le Chicaneur que certains étaient faits à base de gramolia et de bave du carcassan d'Afrique du Nord. Mon père prend l'affaire très personnellement – dire que ce sont ses bonbons préférés. Fudge aurait même été au courant de toute l'affaire mais n'aurait rien dit.

Un petit silence suit le discours de Luna, qui plie le journal. Ginny lui offre un petit sourire, tandis qu'Harry et Hermione désirent ne rien dire, un peu embarrassés. Seuls les rires étouffés de Ron remplissent l'atmosphère mais ils cessent quand Hermione lui donne un coup de coude sur le bras. Luna dépose le Chicaneur à terre et Ginny commence à lui résumer les moments les plus amusants de leur semaine.

-(…) On aurait voulu venir hier, mais Harry avait, disons…Un _empêchement_, dit la jeune fille rousse en lançant un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

-Hey, je n'y suis pour rien…

-Mais non! Et par quel _miracle _le purin d'hippogriffe est arrivé sur la robe de Rogue, hum?

-Mais, comme je lui ai dit : « Par magie professeur! »

Les cinq éclatent de rire, celui aigu et hystérique de Luna ravivant celui des autres. Ils discutent quelques minutes encore, puis Hermione annonce qu'elle doit partir à cause d'un certain devoir qu'elle veut finir. Elle doit tirer par la manche Ron pour qu'il la suive, ne comprenant pas qu'Harry et Ginny veulent rester seuls avec Luna.

-Pomfresh nous a dit que tu allais bientôt revenir en cours, commence Ginny en tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux.

-Oui.

-Et ton père…Il…Est-ce qu'il va, enfin, te ramener à la maison? Tente Harry.

-Non. Mon père croit en Dumbledore. Ces choses peuvent arriver n'importe quand maintenant. Je suis plus en sécurité ici qu'à l'extérieur. Et puis, comme tout le monde sait, Poudlard a été construit sur un ancien cimetière d'éleveurs de lamois gris. La protection magique est donc à son plus haut niveau.

Les deux Gryffondor sourient comme réponse. Ils ont bien retrouvés leur Luna. Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, Pomfresh vient leur demander de quitter. Harry et Ginny saluent leur amie, tous deux fixant le bouton bleu dans son front avec un petit sourire.

£££

_J'ai pas trop la tête à répondre aux reviews, donc, pardonnez-moi! Mais j'ai vu que tout le monde ADORAIT Amelaie! Lol _

_J'ai vu _**Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu**_ aujourd'hui et…J'AI ADORÉ! J'ai tellement rit…Mais pleuré aussi! C'est déchirant, la fin! Il faut que vous alliez voir ça! C'est sûr qu'il y a des choses qui m'ont déçus, mais bon! J'ai laissé mon esprit puriste dans le fin fond de mon cerveau et je me suis laissé aller…_

_UN IMMENSE MERCI À : _**Morena9** _(le hérooonnn!)_ **Manuelfe, Clochette, Wella et Niphredill!** _Vous avez eu une bubulle de deux pages pour me pardonner :D J'espère que vous avez apprécié! _

_Prochaine bubulle : « Vous avez dit poussière? » _


	24. Bubulle 24: Vous avez dit poussière?

**Bubulle 24 : Vous avez dit poussière? **

Il ne veut plus la voir. Il s'est promis de le faire, surtout depuis qu'il sent le regard d'Amelaie sur son corps vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Il n'ose pas s'imaginer ce que cette fille a lancée comme sort sur Lovegood, ni de quelle manière Blaise la tourmentait. Pourtant, les raisons qui les poussent à faire ça le laisse indifférent. Il n'arrive pas à être dégoûté ou révolté, ni de les approuver totalement.

Loufoca n'est rien pour lui. Seulement une poussière. Pourtant, il n'arrive pas à chasser ses grands yeux apeurés de son esprit, lorsque la nuit vient. Ni le fait qu'il a eu sa vie et sa mort entre ses mains.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais ses pas l'ont conduit jusqu'à l'Infirmerie, encore une fois. Est-il rendu si lâche? Si prévisible? Si faible? Il s'écœure parfois. Pourtant, il entre dans la pièce.

Il sait où elle est et il va la rejoindre.

£££

_Prochain chapitre : « Un Malefoy n'a jamais peur » Cela veut dire…Rencontre Luna/Drago! _

**Morena9 :** _lol, ouais, tu dois te sentir fière de lire cette fic! Mais tu peux te dire que tu as l'immense chance d'être l'une de mes amies! Lol Je te pardonne d'être fatiguée et de ne savoir pas quoi écrire. Mais pas pour ne pas t'avoir forcé pour trouver une demi-phrase sur l'histoire du petit héron! Fak, t'es mieux de m'écrire un gros texte sur lui là! Lol, et, merci!_

**Kaorulabelle :** _Héhé, merci :) À quand le suite de Hellsqueen? _

**Bucky :** _Merci de toujours aimer et d'être toujours là :D J'attends la suite de ton histoire! _

**Irislorely :** _Eh bien, je suis contente que tu aimes déjà ce nouveau style! La Petite Voix fait plusieurs choses, mais pas les miracles! Lol Y'a juste moi qui se moque de ses persos…Ah la la! Héhé, ouais, c'est ce qui a de bon quand on a beaucoup de chapitres à lire! Dans ce cas, des bubulles :) Moi je m'y connais dans les amours impossibles…Parfois, Luna n'est rien avec son amour à Drago comparé à moi…Oh que je fais pitié! Lol Ouais, vive les trombones dans les cheveux! XD lol Luna ne changera jamais, même si Drago lui demande, c'est sûr! Ah, tu touches un point sur la chaîne que personne n'a pensé jusqu'à date! Bravo à toi! Tu approches de la vérité…Luna comprend bien les sentiments des autres. C'est une grande observatrice d'après moi. Même si elle ne semble vivre que dans son monde, elle est très terre à terre. Lol. Tu viens de rencontrer le Côté Sombre de Drago! Dire que des mecs comme ça, ça existe! Je te jure, j'en ai rencontré un comme Drago. Et j'avais vraiment envie de le tuer…lol Si Harry apprenait que Luna aime Drago, je crois qu'il ne serait plus quoi dire. Il resterait figé. Ou tomberait mort raide par cette révélation! Lol, le pauvre. Disons qu'Harry a bien beau être ami avec Luna, côté sentiment des jeunes filles, il n'en connaît strictement rien…C'est bien un mec! Lol Luna lui a dit certaine chose, bien sûre, mais elle garde ses secrets pour elle-même. Contente que tu aies aimé la rencontre Drago/Harry! Lol C'est une de mes préférées à moi aussi! Lol Bientôt pour les explications des missives. Tu n'as qu'à continuer ta lecture :) Un vent de révolte chez les Serpentard? Comment ça? Pansy a seulement un caractère dans cette fic! lol Je ne crois pas qu'elle est la conne niaise qui est follement amoureuse de Drago comme dans certaines fics…M'ennuyer? Toi? JAMAIS! Voyons, qu'est-ce qui te dit ça? Merci à toi gente dame d'avoir passé votre temps à me lire et à me donner vos commentaires :D À la prochiane Iris-chan!_

**Clochette :** _Mais bien sûr que tout cela répond à mes espérances! Et je suis très heureuse de savoir qu'aucune de mes bubulles ne t'ont jamais déçu. Merci encore et encore, et encore…_

**Niphredill :** _Lol, j'ai vraiment paniqué pour cette bubulle, je dois dire! J'étais comme : « C'est pas Luna, rah! Elle n'a pas assez de sentiments. » ou « Ginny ne dirait jamais ça, merde! » Disons que j'ai écrit deux versions de la bubulle 23, et je crois avoir choisi la meilleure! Je suis contente que tu l'aies aimé. Luna t'a manqué? Tu vas la revoir bientôt! Ah ah, vive le Québec :D Héhé. Tu vas adorer! J'en suis sûre! Tu me diras ce que tu en penses. Merci!_

**Sweety-witches :** _Ah, maintenant tu sais ce que mon titre voulait dire :D Et puis, je me suis inspiré du titre du film : « Vous avez dit Vampire! » lol Je fais souvent ça. /_Habby s'avoue cinéphile et dépendante_/ Ah! Tu habites donc au Québec! Cool! Merci!_

**Loulou the chouette :** _À vos ordres mamzelle! Lol Je suis contente que tu aies aimé Luna :) Tu en apprendras que dans quelques chapitres sur Amelaie! Patience ;) Ah ah, le chat botté powaa! Lol Merci!_

**Yoyopotter :** _Merci:D Et bien, j'habite au Québec et nous il sort plus vite que les autres! Héhé! Je l'ai vu le 18, et j'ai été la deuxième a entré dans la salle de cinoch :D Il était super! _/Habby se la pète_/ lol _


	25. Bubulle 25: Un Malefoy n'a jamais peur

**Bubulle 25 : « Un Malefoy n'a jamais peur » **

Lorsqu'il arrive à son lit, il la découvre debout, accoutrée de vêtements moldus excentriques. Elle plie quelque chose sur son lit et elle lui fait dos. Elle se retourne et en le voyant, échappe un petit « oh » ainsi qu'un livre. Mais elle ne le ramasse pas.

-Suis-je si intimidant? Fait Drago en la regardant de haut.

-Tu m'as seulement surprise.

Ils restent quelques secondes à se dévisager, puis Luna se penche et reprend son livre pour le mettre dans un petit sac à l'effigie d'un chat jaune. Il remarque le bouton bleu collé sur son front.

-Mais c'est quoi cette chose?

-Oh, seulement un porte-bonheur, il colle magiquement, lance-t-elle, se contrôlant pour la première fois parfaitement devant lui. Elle l'enlève de son front doucement et lui tend. Celui-ci prend un air dégoûté et recule légèrement le buste.

-Tu as peur?

Le froid fige son visage.

-Un Malefoy n'a jamais peur.

Elle prend un air surpris.

-Vraiment?

-Je n'ai rien à prouver, surtout pas à toi.

Le calme soudain. Luna baisse la tête, prend son sac et part de l'Infirmerie sans ajouter un mot. Drago râle en levant les yeux au plafond. Pourra-t-il avoir un jour une conversation sensée avec elle? Puis, se rappelant que sa pause se termine bientôt, il quitte la pièce à son tour.

D'un rideau blanc, une ombre se détache et riant légèrement, regarde les flocons tomber par la fenêtre.

£££

_Prochain chapitre : « Les temps changent et…les gens? »_

**Morena9 :** _Me relâcher? Moi! Pff! C'est pas moi qui décide ça!…Euh…lol Drago lui-même ne sait plus où il en est…Et je le comprends. Avant, il se disait : « Pose-toi pas trop de question. Fais ce qu'on t'a dit de faire et puis c'est tout » Maintenant, je crois qu'il se pose des petites questions…Du genre : ce qu'il fait, s'il ne ruine pas sa vie, est-ce vraiment le maître de son destin comme il veut le croire? Et s'il a vraiment des sentiments pour Luna…Car je crois qu'il n'a jamais été aimé et il sent quelque chose…Enfin, j'en dit un peu trop, lol. Cet épisode du petit héron ne m'a pas fait rire :( Sourire, oui, mais pas rire! Fak faut te forcer! Lol Merci! (En passant, j'écoute CKOI live en ce moment pis c'est Crazy qui passe!...C'est bien que ça se nomme de même, parce que je vais devenir folle à entendre cette chanson!) _

**Wella :** _C'est justement son innocence qui lui a coûté ses petits malheurs…Amelaie s'est rendu compte de l'attachement de Luna pour Drago, et puis, elle est aussi une bonne amie d'Harry Potter…Quoi de faire plus mal au Survivant sinon d'attaquer ses amis? Huh, quel nargage à propos d'Harry? Je ne comprends pas! Ah ah! Tu as bien compris que quelque chose commence à apparaître dans le cœur de pierre de Drago. Merci pour ses deux reviews :D _

**Kaorulabelle :** _lol, moi aussi quand je l'ai regardé après, je me suis rendu que c'est vraiment pas long! Lol Ah! T'es cruelle! Sérieux, tu vas pas mettre une suite de Hellsqueen/_Habby fait des yeux de puppy battu_/ Merci!_

**Niph :** _Tu as raison de croire que Luna est plus qu'une poussière :) Héhé. Lol, seulement 8 jours! (nanananère!) Merci :D (Ne me tue pas!)_

**Manuelfe :** _Y'a aussi Amelaie, faut pas l'oublier! On dirait que tu l'aimes bien Zabini! Y'a 40 bubulles ma chère! Et je les ai finit depuis quelques temps. J'espère que la rencontre ne t'a pas déplu (même si elle a été très courte). Merci! _

**Morsure Amicale :** Habby avec des étoiles pleins les yeux_/ Wouah! Le petit Jésus a entendu mes prières! Lol Je suis très flattée de recevoir une de tes comments, et un bisou de Molly! J'ai hâte d'aller la lire bientôt moi! Merci! Petite question : Pourquoi tu as prit un nom comme Morsure Amicale? C'est la question qui hante mes nuits! Lol _

**Loufoca :** _Merci :D _

**Clochette :** _Très surprise de savoir que c'est une bubulle qui a retenu le plus ton attention, elle est tellement courte! Merci à toi. _


	26. Bubulle 26: Les temps changent

**Bubulle 26 : Les temps changent et…les gens? **

Le mois de mars se découvre peu à peu, sort de sa tanière, réveille les fleurs et les étudiants, promesse de futurs beaux jours. Seule Luna reste insensible à ce changement.

-Je préfère l'hiver. C'est calme et c'est froid.

Ronald Weasley laisse tomber sa plume sur son devoir de Métamorphose.

-Ben voyons! Le printemps, c'est la meilleure période! Le soleil et les oiseaux qui reviennent…L'été qui approche…Les permis de transplanage…

-Pff, j'en étais certaine! Lance Ginny en croquant une araignée à l'acide.

-Tu me dégoûtes avec ces trucs…Fait Ron, changeant complètement de sujet

-Oouuh, attention, l'araignée va venir te manger! Mime sa sœur en approchant le bonbon de lui.

-Mais arrête! Arrête! Crie Ron, Ginny pratiquement sur lui.

Luna observe ce moment frère/sœur avec attention en touchant son bouton porte-bonheur qu'elle porte sur son chemisier.

-S'il vous plait, arrêtez vous deux, il y en a qui travaille, ramène sèchement à l'ordre Hermione.

-Oh Hermione, c'est pas comme si ne pas lire d'avance le livre de DFCM peut te faire grand-chose, soupire Ron en lui lançant un regard de reproche, essayant de maintenir les mains (ainsi que l'araignée) de Ginny loin de lui.

-Je trouve Malefoy trop tranquille, marmonne dans sa rêverie Harry en grignotant le bout de sa plume.

-Comme si j'allais m'en plaindre, laisse tomber Ron, l'araignée à l'acide dans la bouche.

-Les temps changent et les gens aussi, récite mélodieusement Ginny en fixant Malefoy discrètement, qui est en train de parler à Nott.

-Pas si sûr que ça, fait Harry en plissant les yeux.

Luna regarde à son tour Malefoy. Cela fait près de deux mois qu'il ne lui a adressé aucune attention. Sa petite visite à l'infirmerie lui a beaucoup plu, malgré la breveté et la banalité de leur entretien. Secrètement, au fond de son cœur, elle espère lui parler à nouveau.

-« Dans de meilleures conditions. » Renchérit la Petite Voix.

Luna sourit doucement.

_£££_

_J'aimerais bien voir Ron et Ginny se chamailler comme ça dans un des films! Mais bon, c'est un rêve, encore une fois! Lol Bubulle plus légère, vous ne trouvez pas? Ça sera ça jusqu'à la bubulle 29…Rendu là, on va entrer dans les vraies affaires! Héhé, et ça va être plus sombre._

_Prochaine bubulle : « Ciel »_

**Niph :** _Ah nan! Tu te trompes! C'est un ennemi! Amelaie de son prénom :) Elle est partout la petite! Oui, lol! Elle a un « Drago-o-meter », ça lui permet de le suivre à la trace ;) Je rigole! Lol Hihi, merci! Je suis contente que Luna a retrouvé sa petite folie moi aussi! À la prochaine! Et à une prochaine review de ton histoire! J'espère qu'on reverra encore Luna avec Syra! _

**LunaDream :** _Mais c'est ce que je vais faire :D Merci! _

**Wella :** _C'est seulement qu'elle a vu qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire. Luna n'est pas une Gryffondor! Mais bon, Ginny l'attendait! (On va dire…) lol Ah ah! Je vois bien Luna revenir et lui foutre sa langue dans la bouche de Malefoy! Puis, lui qui répond! Bah ouais! Lol /_Tapote la tête de Wella_/ Prends tes pilules, ça va aller mieux…lol Ah! Ouais, c'était Amelaie! Lui tordre son joli cou? Ah ah! Pas question! Je l'aime trop :D (Ouais, y'en a qui tombe amoureuse de Drago, et moi je tombe amoureuse d'Amelaie! Version féminine de Drago, à peu près!) Ah, désolé pour le nargage de HP4! Seulement 5 jours, lâche pas! (héhé!)_

**Sweety-Witches :** _Héhé, merci!_

**Clochette :** _Absurde? Mais peut-on vivre sans absurdité poétique? Oh! Merci! (Pour ce qui est de la phrase troublante! Je suis très fière que tu m'en félicites) Il est vrai que c'est une de mes spécialisations. Oh oui! Amelaie est délicieusement effrayante. Tu verras pourquoi dans quelques bubulles. C'est pour ça que je l'aime autant! Bien sûr, tu es la plus que bienvenue dans mon Neverland! Merci beaucoup! _

**Manuelfe :** _Ah! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Zabini! Lol Moi je trouve qu'il est intéressant comme personnage! Mais tu verras dans la suite ce qu'il fera. Non, c'était Amelaie…Ouais, mais bon, ça ne s'appelle pas une bubulle pour rien ;) Merci!_

**Morsure Amicale :** _L'histoire du bouton bleu? C'est seulement un porte-bonheur que ça mère lui a donné avant de mourir…Donc, il a beaucoup d'importance pour elle. Je le dis pas dans cette fic, donc, je te le dis à toi :D Héhé, marrante ton explication de ton login! Très touchant je dois dire :D Moi c'est seulement la prononciation de mes initiales A.B. en anglais…lol Mais c'est devenu sentimental moi aussi avec le temps! Merci! _

**Morena9 :** _Ah, bordel de merde! C'est trop vrai pou Gladiator! T'es trop hot, lol. Malefoy a du Commodus dans le sang! Héhé! C'est Amelaie l'ombre qui rit! (Ah, ça me fait pensé à la vache qui rit! Tu sais, la marque de fromage? Oh, désolé Amelaie, je t'aimeuhhh!) lol Oooh! Je veux du drôle! J'aime pas ton mood! Change de mood! Ça va finir que le héron sort avec la héronne, j'en suis sûre! Pff! SIMPLE PLAN SUCKS! Bon, je l'ai dit! Pis moi j'ai pas besoin de m'enfuir, parce que j'ai pas peur de toi! Avorton de femme! Gouttelette! Noisette! Naine! Looool Merci! _

**AL :** _Héhé, merci beaucoup beaucoup! _

**Irislorely :** _Ouais, Luna l'intrigue même si veut pas l'avouer! Ahah! Tu vas voir à la bubulle 29 de quoi elle avait peur! Ouais, c'était grave quand même ce qu'elle a eu! La salle de bain a complètement explosé! Lol Je crois plus que Ron endure plus Luna que d'autre chose, parce que Harry aime bien Luna…Donc, il se sent obligé de sympatiser avec elle…Et puis, il ferait n'importe quoi pour foutre dans la merde Malefoy! (En tout cas, c'est ça que je ferais à ça place moi!) Si tu as lu le 6eme livre, Harry pensait que Malefoy était THE méchant et il avait raison de se douter que Malefoy faisait quelque chose de louche! C'était de la Magie Noire…Donc, c'est sûr qu'il y a un Auror. Pff, Malefoy est trop orgueilleux pour suivre les conseils de Dumbledore! Le pourquoi de l'attaque de Luna, on l'apprend un peu plus tard. Mais c'est à peine dit dans le texte. Si tu ne sais pas, tu me le diras, je t'expliquerai! Je voulais que, malgré que ça soit UA, que Voldemort soit impliqué, comme dans les bouquins. J'attends tes 4 reviews! lol Merci!_


	27. Bubulle 27: Ciel

**Bubulle 27 : Ciel**

-Maman, j'aime un garçon qui ne m'aime pas. Je…Pour la première fois, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il m'a sauvé, comme l'histoire de chevalier que tu me racontais, quand j'étais plus petite.

« Ça t'amusait, mais tu ne rêvais pas d'être une princesse. Tu étais le preux chevalier qui vivait des milliers d'aventures, qui combattaient les dragons. » Soupire avec nostalgie la Petite Voix.

Luna lève ses grands yeux au ciel étoilé.

-Maman, aide-moi…

Elle espère une réponse, un signe. Pourtant, le silence perdure. Elle s'assoit contre la fenêtre de sa chambre, le regard rivé vers les étoiles brillantes.

« Courage » Chuchote la Petite Voix.

Elle aurait voulu être à Gryffondor, surtout pour être Harry et Ginny. Même pour Neville, ses plantes l'amusent. Et aussi, pour puiser la bravoure qu'elle ne possède pas – ou qu'elle ne croit pas posséder.

À l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, des sombrals flânent.

Luna accote sa tête blonde sur la fenêtre glacée et petit à petit, ferme les paupières.

Le ciel est sans réponse ce soir.

£££

_Selon _**Loufoca**_, je n'ai pas le droit de répondre aux reviews. J'ai été dans la FAQ et il n'en dit vraiment rien. Donc, j'aimerais bien que tu me dises où tu as lu ça. J'ai lu sur un livejournal que le règlement disait qu'il ne fallait pas prendre un « chapitre » juste pour mettre les réponses aux reviews mais qu'on pouvait insérer nos reviews à la fin ou au début d'un chapitre. Je ne peux vraiment pas trouver cette personne, je ne me rappelle plus de son nom…Mais en tout cas. Je voulais juste vous dire un _**GROS MERCI **_pour toutes vos reviews. Je vous répondrai lorsque je serai assuré. (Je ne veux pas m'amener les foudres de fanfiction…) _

_Prochaine bubulle : « Parle-moi encore » Petit moment Harry/Luna/Neville _

_À la prochaine! _


	28. Bubulle 28: Parlemoi encore

**Bubulle 28 : Parle-moi encore**

-Bonjour 'Arry–aiille…

Luna Lovegood s'étire et baille derrière sa main, le menton sous son col roulé, frigorifiée. Elle s'assoit devant Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Demande celui-ci en soulevant un sourcil.

-'Me suis endormi à côté de la fenêtre, je parlais à Maman.

Ce commentaire semble un peu gêné Harry. Luna ne lui a jamais parlé de sa mère et qu'elle aborde le sujet sans inhibition le met mal à l'aise. Celui-ci décide de croquer dans sa tranche de pain. La Serdaigle se prend un bol de gruau en y ajoutant un peu de cassonade. Le petit-déjeuner débute dans un silence vocal, accompagné des murmures des autres.

-Tu as peur de l'avenir Harry?

-Hein? Tu veux parler de Voldemort? Surtout pas. Ce n'est qu'en ayant peur de lui que nous lui donnons le pouvoir de nous vaincre.

-Alors, pourquoi tu sembles préoccupé?

-Euh…Pas du tout.

Luna fixe le Gryffondor intensément. Celui-ci baisse la tête, le regard fuyant. Elle voit une hantise dans ses yeux émeraude.

-C'est Ronald et Hermione?

Celui-ci répond négativement.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais très bien. Merci de te préoccuper de moi.

« Les rôles sont inversés, cette fois » se moque gentiment la Petite Voix.

-Euh, je peux m'asseoir ici? Demande Neville en déposant une plante très doucement à côté de lui.

-J'espère que je ne recevrai rien cette fois Neville…Fait Harry en se déplaçant légèrement.

-Oh non, ne t'en fais pas. C'est seulement que si on la bouscule qu'elle –

-Hey, Londubat! Crie une voix moqueuse.

Un Souafle s'envole vers Neville et celui-ci, pour l'éviter, se protège de ses mains. Le ballon rouge rebondit sur ses paumes et frappe la plante qui se fracasse à terre. Aussitôt, une épaisse fumée jaune s'en échappe ainsi qu'une odeur de pourriture. Harry porte une main sur son nez et sa bouche tandis que Luna éclate dans un grand rire, imitée par d'autres élèves.

-Ça! ÇA! C'est trop drôle!

À la table des professeurs, McGonagall se lève et crie le nom de Londubat.

-Oh non, pas encore…

_£££_

_Tadadi, tadada! Le 28eme chapitre est là!_

_Je suis toujours en travail pour mon dessin. Ça ne sera pas une caricature, mais des vraies personnes. Je ne vous dis pas qui sera dessus, hihi. Cela sera une surprise!_

_Tous ceux et celles qui ont un compte, **s'il vous plaît, utilisez-le!**_ _Comme ça, je pourrai vous répondre. Pour ceux qui sont anonymous, vous préférez quoi? Que je vous envoie un mail ou ça n'a pas d'importance? Enfin, s'il vous plaît, précisez. Ça m'enlèvera quelques questions de ma tête. Merci d'avance! _

**ET MERCI À TOUTES VOS REVIEWS! VOUS ÊTES VRAIMENT FANTASTIQUES!**

_Prochaine bubulle : « Un poisson d'avril raté » _


	29. Bubulle 29: Un poisson d'avril raté

_À Morena et à Arnya_

**Bubulle 29 : Un poisson d'avril raté **

-Harry Potter veut te parler, informe Ann Berrabah, une de ses compagnes de dortoir, un certain premier d'avril, à Luna qui vient de finir sa journée.

-Pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit lui-même?

-Je ne sais pas, tu verras si tu vas à la Salle sur Demande. Dis-moi, vous sortez ensemble?

Ann lui fait un sourire pour l'amadouer aux confidences.

-_Celui qui croit n'a alors plus aucune importance de penser_, laisse tomber Luna, tournant le dos à Ann qui la fixe, ne saisissant pas ce qu'elle a voulu dire.

Malgré la Petite Voix qui lui conseille d'aller s'enfermer dans son dortoir, la curiosité l'emporte, comme toujours. Elle marche lentement vers le septième étage, se questionnant de ce qu'Harry va lui parler.

Elle passe trois fois devant la porte en murmurant : « Je veux que tu me montres l'endroit où est Harry. »

Pourtant, aucune porte n'apparaît. Elle fronce les sourcils.

-Pauvre Loufoca! Mais pourquoi la porte ne s'ouvre-t-elle pas? Fait une voix féminine et moqueuse.

-Je connais la réponse, professeur! Réplique un jeune homme avec le même ton.

Luna prend sa baguette et elle a bien raison de le faire.

Car Blaise Zabini et Amelaie Greengrass apparaissent devant elle.

_£££_

_Prochaine bubulle : « Décision Imposée » _

_Oh oh! Mais que va-t-il se passer! Lol Je suis triste, bientôt cette histoire sera finit. Car oui : c'est bien ça qui s'en vient! Mais bon…Comme on dit : toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin! Hihi. Je me sens philosophique à soir._

_Bizous spéciaux à une jeune fille qui s'était héronné (je suis la pro dans les jeux de mots) et qui se reconnaîtra! _

_Bonne soirée à vous aussi, que la paix soit dans vos cœurs et la joie sur votre visage! (Mais je vous permets de pleurer, je comprends combien vous pouvez être chagriné par cette nouvelle! Hihi.) _

**MERCI À TOUS!**


	30. Bubulle 30: Décision imposée

**Bubulle 30 : Décision Imposée**

Il ne sait pas ce que foutent Blaise et Amelaie au septième étage. Ni pourquoi Pansy lui a demandé de les rejoindre.

-« Ils ont quelque chose de très important à te dire. As-tu peur qu'ils te mordrent? »

Et Drago a obéi à Pansy. L'orgueil est son péché.

Lorsqu'il arrive au septième étage, près de la Salle sur Demande, il entend des voix. Puis, un « _expelliarmus!_ » résonner dans le couloir.

-La petite salope! Attends que je –

Drago, de plus en plus intrigué, arrive enfin. Le spectacle qu'il voit devant lui le fait arrêter complètement. Blaise et Amelaie pointent tous deux leurs baguettes sur Lovegood qui, ligotée par des cordes, lévite dans les airs. Elle essaie de se défaire de ses liens, mais ils sont trop serrés.

-Tiens Drago, tu arrives pour le dessert! Lance la Serpentarde avec une pointe de sadisme dans la voix.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là? Demande le concerné sans transparaître un seul sentiment.

-On obéi à ton père et au Seigneur des Ténèbres, répond avec fierté Amelaie.

-Tu vois, le Seigneur Noir veut Harry Potter. Mais puisque le petit salaud semble toujours lui échapper et que son sang ne veut pas couler, alors, il a décidé de faire couler celui de ses amis, fait à son tour Blaise en regardant Lovegood.

-Mais le Maître n'a pas confiance du tout en toi. Il veut que tu lui prouves ta fidélité. C'est bien le dernier vœu de ton pauvre père : sauvegarder le Sang Pur de quelconque manière.

-Elle est une Sang Pur, ajoute Drago.

-Non! Crache Amelaie avec colère, elle n'est qu'une traîtresse à son sang, une bâtarde! Les Lovegood sont des lâches. Mais, mon petit Drago, tu peux remédier à la situation. Un simple « _diffinito corpus_ » fera l'affaire, je crois. N'est-ce pas Blaise?

-Oui, j'aime bien les sculpture, c'est tellement…_vivant! _(1)

Drago lève ses yeux gris vers le corps emprisonné de Lovegood qui flotte dans le vide.

£££

(1) _Diffinito corpus_ : Sort pratiqué par les sorciers sculpteurs de la Grèce jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Les artisans qui pratiquent ce sort doivent avoir un permis spécial pour l'utiliser. « _Diffinito corpus_ » fait aussi parti des Supplices du Corps, sorts utilisés pour la torture. Ils sont aussi illégaux que les Sorts Impardonnables, mais apportent de moins grandes conséquences aux pratiquants. Ce sort est une déviante de « _diffinito_ » qui ne sert qu'à découper la nourriture et autre chose.

_Vous comprenez alors pourquoi Blaise dit ça…Et interdiction de prendre ce sort sans mon autorisation. C'est moi qui l'ai créé, ainsi que toute l'histoire. Les Supplices du Corps m'appartiennent aussi. Prière de m'écrire si vous êtes intéressés par ces sorts. Merci! _

Bon! Enfin! Ça devient plus intéressant!

Prochaine bubulle : « Alors, que fais-tu mon petit Drago? »

**Merci à tous!**


	31. Bubulle 31: Alors, que faistu?

**Bubulle 31 : « Alors, que fais-tu mon petit Drago? »**

-Alors, que fais-tu mon petit Drago?

Le concerné s'avance vers Amelaie et la gifle. Celle-ci vacille et lève son visage empourpré. Puis, il la prend par le chandail et l'emmène jusqu'à lui.

-Sang-de-Bourbe, ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça! Tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur moi. Je suis un Malefoy, souviens-t'en! Ce n'est pas parce que mon père t'a promis un nom et une place au côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres que tu m'es supérieure.

-J'ai déjà une place à côté du Maître! Il sait qu'Il peut avoir confiance en moi!

-Tu es stupide. Il n'a confiance en personne. Qui te dit que tu survivras, de toute façon? Blaise, tu es aux ordres de cette pourriture?

-J'obéis à mon père et au tien, répond le jeune homme d'un ton dur.

-Ah, finissons-en! Tue-la!

Il lâche Amelaie avec une grimace de dégoût. Drago porte son attention sur Lovegood encore une fois. Elle ressemble à un gros cocon de cordes mouvant.

-Tue-la! Ou c'est moi qui le fait! TUE-LA!

-Tu n'as rien à perdre Drago, fais-le. Pense à ton père et au Maître.

Drago Malefoy tend sa baguette vers Lovegood, sous l'air excitée et sadique d'Amelaie.

£££

_Je sais, je sais, je suis détestable…_

_Prochaine bubulle : « Le choix de Drago » _

_Car oui! Il y a encore de l'espoir. _

_Alors, je tenais à vous dire deux petits trucs!_

**Petit truc numéro 1 :**_ Concerne Amelaie Greengrass. Certains m'ont dit qu'elle s'appellerait Daphnee Greegrass, et je suis d'accord avec vous. J'ai voulu, à la bubulle 7, ajouter un personnage. Je me suis souvenue que j'avais une ancienne liste des tous les élèves du niveau d'Harry. Et puis, j'ai pigé le nom d'Amelaie Greengrass. Cette ancienne liste, j'ai l'ai trouvé sur si je me rappelle bien. Peut-être était-elle fausse? Qui sait? Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave du tout, car tout ceci n'est qu'une fiction. En plus, je suis très contente, car cela veut dire qu'Amelaie m'appartient entièrement, qu'elle n'est pas un personnage de JK. Rowling. _

**Petit truc numéro 2 :** _Concerne le sort « Diffinito corpus ». Plusieurs m'ont dit que je n'avais pas précisé les effets, donc, je le fais. « Diffinito corpus » veut dire littéralement : « Découpage de corps ». Ce sort est pratiqué par les sculpteurs sorciers pour affiner les traits de leur sculpture, leur donnant l'air le plus humain possible. Il a été utilisé dans plusieurs guerres pour torturer, donc, c'est pour ça qu'il est interdit de pratiquer sans un permis, et qu'il est classé dans Les Supplices du Corps. _

_N'hésitez pas, si vous ne comprenez pas certaines choses, demandez-moi le dans vos reviews, ou écrivez-moi! Ne soyez pas gêné, je ne mords pas! (Ou presque pas…) _

**MERCI À TOUS!**


	32. Bubulle 32: Le choix de Drago

**Bubulle 32 : Le choix de Drago **

-_EXPELLIARMUS! _

Blaise Zabini s'envole dans le couloir et atterrit brutalement à terre, tandis que sa baguette se dirige vers Harry Potter, fulminant de colère. Là-haut, les cordes de Luna disparaissent, mais elle est toujours dans les airs.

Le regard de Drago rencontre celui de Potter. Le Serpentard dirige aussitôt sa baguette sur son ennemi, mais d'une feinte vive, la pointe sur Amelaie.

-_Expelliarmus! _

La jeune fille n'a même pas le temps de réagir que sa baguette est arrachée de sa main et qu'elle s'écrase sur le mur du couloir, où elle retombe sur le sol, inerte. Soudain, le corps de Luna bascule dans le vide, à son tour. Harry est le premier à agir et l'intercepte. Malgré son bon vouloir, Harry devient maladroit avec ce soudain poids et la dépose tant bien que mal sur terre. Celle-ci y reste, un peu en état de choc.

Des pas. Ceux de Blaise. Il s'enfuit.

Drago lance un sort qui l'immobilise au sol dans un étouffement.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça Malefoy? Grince Harry, aux côtés de la Serdaigle.

-Je n'ai aucun compte à te donner Potter. Ce qui est fait est fait.

Il lui tourne sèchement les talons, alors qu'il croise quelques mètres plus loin Granger au souffle court et au regard affolé, suivit de Weasley qui le dévisage avec mépris.

£££

_Alors, content(e)s? J'espère! Lol _

_Prochaine bubulle : « Entretien avec les professeurs » _

_Il ne reste plus que 8 bubulles à poster! _


	33. Bubulle 33: Entretien

**Bubulle 33 : Entretien avec les professeurs**

-Vous n'avez donc rien à voir avec cette histoire, Monsieur Malefoy? Demande d'une voix grave le Maître des Potions.

-Aucunement, Professeur.

-Monsieur Malefoy, enchaîne McGonagall, vous ne pouvez pas toujours utiliser le « au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment » comme défense. Cela serait inconscient de votre part. Surtout que dans les deux affaires qui ont eu lieu à Poudlard, vous et Mademoiselle Lovegood y êtes impliqués.

-Je n'ai rien demandé à Blaise ni à cette San – à Greengrass de faire.

-Et votre raison que vous étiez là déjà?

-J'avais besoin de Blaise pour terminer mon projet de Métamorphose.

McGonagall se tait et jette un regard en coin à Dumbledore, resté silencieux à son bureau. Rogue, voyant qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter, termine :

-Monsieur Malefoy est innocent, si je puis me permettre. Même Monsieur Potter l'affirme : il a jeté un sort de défense sur Mademoiselle Greengrass et un sort d'immobilisation sur Monsieur Zabini. Il n'a jamais tenté quoique ce soit qui prouve qu'il voulait la mort de Mademoiselle Lovegood, n'est-ce pas?

-Tout à fait, Professeur, affirme Drago, le regard droit et froid.

Tous se dirigent vers le directeur, resté silencieux durant tout l'entretien. Il se redresse de sa chaise, ses étincelles se ravivant, et laisse tomber :

-Bien, nous devrons encore parler pour ce qui est du sort de Mademoiselle Greengrass et de Monsieur Zabini. Je ne vois rien qui retient Monsieur Malefoy. Vous avez aidé une élève en très grande difficulté, nous vous devons plutôt des félicitations, je dois dire.

-Merci, Monsieur le Directeur.

McGonagall reste muette ainsi que Rogue.

-Vous pouvez disposer Monsieur Malefoy.

Celui-ci se dirige vers la sortie, soulagé.

-Oh mais! Attendez, revenez.

Drago se fige et se retourne vers le directeur. Le vieil homme tient un mouchoir mauve dans sa paume et la tend vers le Serpentard, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

Sa chaîne.

Drago la prend en remerciant sèchement le directeur et s'enfuit le plus loin possible de cet Enfer.

£££

_Prochaine bubulle : « Chaîne » et vous saurez à ce qu'elle sert. (La pauvre, on l'avait oublié…) _

_Seulement 7 bubulles!..._


	34. Bubulle 34: Chaîne

**Bubulle 34 : Chaîne**

Lorsque Drago entre dans le dortoir, fatigué et lessivé, il ne fait pas attention à Nott, Crabbe et Goyle qui le regardent. Il va à son lit, ferme les rideaux, jette un sort d'insonorisation et d'illusion. Puis, il se couche sur son lit et prend le petit paquet mauve. Avec précaution, il saisit la chaîne en argent et la glisse sur ses doigts.

Elle est pareille et n'a pas changé du tout. Pourtant, elle a perdu son pouvoir.

Le visage effrayé de Lovegood se forme dans son esprit. Puis, celui d'une femme aux cheveux blonds très pâles la remplace. Des traits fatigués s'y peignent, ainsi que la sensation d'impuissance dans ses yeux glacés.

Le visage de sa mère. Narcissa Malefoy.

C'est la seule chose que sa mère lui a donnée petit et qui a une importance pour lui.

-« Tu vois Drago, cette chaîne est sans importance à première vue. Elle est sans intérêt. Si elle était en or, comme les autres, elle serait plus jolie, plus désirée. Mais pourtant, c'est qu'elle soit comme ça qui fait son charme, ne trouves-tu pas? Elle est spéciale, comme toi. Un jour, une personne la trouvera belle et réchauffera son coeur, car elle ne la jugera pas. Cette personne sera aussi spéciale que toi. Fais-y bien attention, car c'est elle qui la choisira. »

Il n'a pas comprit, à cet âge-là. Porter cette chaîne avait été un fardeau plus qu'une libération. Il ne l'a jamais aimé. Il ne l'a porté que pour sa mère, jusqu'à cette année.

Mais aujourd'hui, il comprend tout. Il connaît le pouvoir de la chaîne.

Sans plus une minute à perdre, Drago la remet à son cou, sans qu'aucune chaleur ne le submerge, comme autrefois.

£££

_Alors…Voilà. Voilà ce qu'est la chaîne…Je suis super triste…Parce que vous allez voir, les prochaines bubulles, ils vont allées vite, j'en suis quasiment sûre et certaine. _

_Prochaine bubulle : « Rencontre littéraire » _

**MERCI À TOUS **


	35. Bubulle 35: Rencontre littéraire

**Bubulle 35 : Rencontre littéraire**

Luna sort de la Libraire des Ombres, les bras ramenés contre sa poitrine, tenant contre elle quatre volumes. Un pour Ginny (« Ma chauve-furie de femme», par Otis Lombard), un pour Hermione (« Carcassan de l'Afrique du Nord : mythe ou réalité? » par Sarah Whitehorn), un pour Harry (« Associations secrètes : comment les préservées? » par Sir Refus de Ruml) et un pour Neville (« Les mille et un petits trucs pour nos amis les plantes » par Népenthès de Ramondie).

D'un pas joyeux, elle se dirige vers sa prochaine destination : Au Coin du Feu. C'est un nouveau petit café qui vient d'ouvrir, et elle est très curieuse de goûter leur spécialité. De plus, son père lui a dit que le patron a acheté au Kirghizstan un lamois gris, ce qui rend sa visite plus intéressante.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne voit pas l'arrivée d'un troupeau de jeunes Poufsouffle, gloussant sur un certain garçon qu'elles viennent d'apercevoir. Elle reçoit en plein fouet les trois premières filles du groupe et échappe ses paquets à terre. Les Poufsouffle grognent sur Luna. Une petite brune se penche pour aider la Serdaigle quand une de ses amies la rattrape et lui glisse quelques mots que Luna comprend trop bien : « Perds pas ton temps avec cette folle-là. »

Sans laisser échapper le moindre soupir, Luna ramasse ses affaires lentement.

Deux souliers apparaissent dans son champ de vision. Puis, deux mains qui prennent le livre « Ma chauve-furie de femme ».

Des mains qu'elle a souvent observées, à leur insu. Des mains grandes et blanches. Elle se lève en même temps que lui.

Drago Malefoy lui remet son livre.

-Merci, chuchote la jeune fille.

-Ne pense pas que je fais ça par pure générosité. Tu étais sur mon chemin et tu prenais toute la place. Maintenant, au revoir.

Luna l'observe de dos. Regard furtif au sol, puis, sa voix qui sort de sa bouche, comme un appel au lointain déserteur :

-Je voulais dire, merci pour l'autre fois. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire avant aujourd'hui.

Il s'arrête. Puis, se retourne et va vers elle d'un pas rapide. Un rictus lui déforme la bouche en un air dédaigneux.

-Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis Lovegood? Pourtant, je suis un lâche pour Potter, ainsi que la Belette. Pourquoi _toi_ tu me remercierais pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait?

-Parce que je suis _moi_. J'ai trouvé que ce que tu as fait est bon.

Le rictus de Malefoy se fige et il détourne les yeux.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un le remercie pour quelque chose dont il ne revendique aucun mérite.

Pour la première de sa vie, quelqu'un la voit véritablement comme elle est.

Un silence prend place entre les deux jeunes gens.

£££

_Avouez…Elle était plutôt longue celle-là!Non? P__our ceux qui se demandaient : nous sommes désormais en mai. Dans la prochaine bulle, on le mentionnera. _

_Petite anecdote : à ma première version de la dixième bubulle – car celle où on voit Harry et Luna n'existaient pas, c'était en fait Hermione et Luna, mais j'ai décidé de l'effacer, c'était très mauvais – j'avais déjà entamé la fin de cette histoire. J'avais le début, la fin…Mais pas le milieu. Enfin, je crois m'être bien débrouillé pour que tout concorde. Les six dernières sont mes bubulles préférées…Vous saurez pourquoi!_

_Bon, j'ai finit mon blabla du jour! _

_Prochaine bubulle : « Au Coin du Feu » _

**MERCI À TOUS, encore une fois ; à jamais! **


	36. Bubulle 36: Au Coin du Feu

**Bubulle 36 : Au Coin du Feu**

Elle regarde sa chaîne, étincelante dans la journée du mois de mai. Il regarde la cicatrice sur son front, seule imperfection de son visage baigné par le soleil printanier. Il décide de rompre le silence :

-Où tu t'en allais avec tes trucs de parfait Serdaigle?

Luna ignore sa voix traînante et répond :

-Au Coin du Feu, il paraît qu'ils font le meilleur Chocomousse de la région.

-Tu m'en diras tant.

Luna baisse un peu les yeux et ne peut pas voir Draco marmonner quelque chose pour lui. La jeune fille, sentant qu'il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille, continue sa route. À peine deux mètres de fait que le Serpentard l'appelle :

-Hey, Lovegood.

Celle-ci s'arrête et le regarde d'un air indéchiffrable. Il jette un coup d'œil autour de lui et la rejoint.

-Je ne viens pas _avec toi_, à ce satané café. Seulement, pour t'éviter de te recasser la figure, je vais simplement…Simplement te…

-Me surveiller?

Draco croise le bleu de ses yeux. Luna fond dans le gris des siens.

Une seconde passe. Une seconde semblant à une éternité.

Draco acquiesce un demi-sourire.

-T'es pas si bête qu'on puisse le croire, Lovegood.

Luna sourit.

Ensemble, ils prennent le chemin du Coin du Feu, s'en se soucier de rien, silencieux.

£££

_Ce n'est pas parce que Noël arrive que je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur et de paix. _

_J'aurais aimé vous le dire plus tôt, car vous le mériter tous et toutes. Je vous le souhaite tous les jours de votre vie, jusqu'à ce que vous poussiez votre dernier souffle. Cette année, essayons de nous comprendre mieux, d'atténuer les souffrances des autres. D'aimer ceux qui ne sont pas aimés, et d'aider ceux qui lancent des appels à l'aide en silence. _

_Je vous souhaite de trouver l'harmonie, et de vous aimez vous-même. Vous êtes si merveilleux dans vos cœurs…_

_Alors…_

_Merci pour tout. _


	37. Bubulle 37: Chocomousse

_À Morena9, la prêtresse de la Gourmandise, péché mortel ambulant numéro deux_

_Et à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices gourmand(e)s _

**Bubulle 37 : Chocomousse**

L'odeur de chocolat empli leur narine. Les yeux gourmands de Luna s'arrondissent en voyant la coupe débordant de mousse. Drago secoue la tête en regardant son air, assise devant elle. Elle ressemble à un enfant qui voit Poudlard pour la première fois.

Elle remonte les yeux vers le visage de Drago et s'apercevant de son air, redevient neutre, prend la coupe dans ses mains et commence à la boire. Drago, quant à lui, est soudainement sérieux.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu t'abandonner, commence-t-il. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a prit…Je crois que…J'ai eu…J'ai craint d'être renvoyé.

-Alors, il n'y a plus de « Un Malefoy n'a jamais peur »?

Il n'y pas de reproche dans sa voix. Ni de colère.

Que sa voix à elle. Que sa voix douce et rêveuse.

-Ne te moque pas de moi, Lovegood.

Son ton est sec. Cassant.

Luna hausse les épaules, replongeant dans sa mousse, oubliant Drago. Quand elle relève son visage, Drago s'étouffe avec sa gorgée et tousse plusieurs fois.

Puis, pour la première fois de sa vie…Elle l'entend.

Son rire.

Il est bref, contrôlé et il se perd dans ses toussotements.

Mais elle l'a entendu.

Luna sonde Drago d'un air surpris, se demandant ce qui se passe. Celui-ci pince les lèvres.

-Hum, là, sur ton nez…

Il se gratte le bout du nez pour lui montrer qu'elle a quelque chose.

-Oh.

Elle prend une serviette et essuie la mousse, rougissant.

£££

_Prochaine bubulle : «Ils vécurent heureux… »_

_Une petite bubulle toute légère, comme le temps aujourd'hui. Comme on se sent dans nos cœurs. _

_Bonne Année, que le succès, la témérité, la magie intérieure et la confiance en soi vous accompagne. _

_Merci pour tous, pour ces petits moments de bonheur que vous m'offrez à chaque fois…Qui emplissent mon cœur de joie, qui réveille ma magie. _


	38. Bubulle 38: Ils vécurent heureux

**Bubulle 38 : Ils vécurent heureux…**

Luna le regarde, s'assurant qu'on ne lit pas sur son visage qu'il la prend pour une parfaite idiote, mais elle n'aperçoit que ses yeux gris, le reste de son visage est perdu dans sa tasse. Elle détourne le regard et pose son attention sur les nombreux clients au Coin du Feu. L'ambiance est chaude, mais insociable aux Trois Balais.

Luna pense à Harry. Son premier ami. Elle espère qu'il a pu parlé à celle qui hante ses yeux, comme elle-même a pu parlé à Drago, son rêve et son hantise.

-Est-ce que Potter aime Pansy?

Luna reporte son attention sur Drago. Elle est incapable de déchiffrer son air.

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça?

Il laisse un soupir agacé sortir de ses lèvres.

-Je l'ai vu la regarder…

Luna penche la tête sur le côté.

-Je ne sais pas. Tu lui demanderas.

Elle ne voit pas le rictus agacé qui passe sur son visage.

-Et toi, m'aimes-tu Lovegood?

Les yeux grands ouverts, Luna calme les battements de son cœur. Elle se tourne lentement vers Drago. Celui-ci, voyant son air, secoue la tête. Il regarde ailleurs.

Il ne détourne pas la tête pour lui amener plus d'honte. Il n'est simplement incapable de cacher la sienne en se rappelant que le bleu de ses yeux ne serait pas en train de le défigurer si Potter n'avait pas été là.

-Je l'ai su…En fait, je l'ai toujours su. Tu es peut-être bizarre, mais je suis capable de lire en toi comme un livre ouvert.

La gorge de Luna est sèche. Elle ne parle pas. Elle ne fait que le regarder, sentant que sa fin est proche.

-Je ne pourrai jamais t'aimer. Jamais.

Le cœur de Luna s'arrête, ou elle en a l'impression.

Sans un seul regard, Drago glisse deux pièces sur la table et prend la sortie, laissant derrière lui une Luna figée.

£££

_Attendez, ne partez pas, ne perdez pas espoir…Sinon, ça irait contre le message de cette fiction. _

_Allez, espérez pour Luna…_

_Merci encore. _


	39. Bubulle 39: Eurent beaucoup d'enfants

**Bubulle 39 : Eurent beaucoup d'enfants…**

Luna écoute d'une oreille distraite Ginny parler à Neville, Harry et Ron du prochain match d'une équipe de Quidditch. Son esprit est ailleurs depuis quelques temps, mais elle a retrouvé son sourire après l'annonce de Drago. Elle s'en est remi.

Harry a passé avec elle beaucoup de temps, un peu trop même car des rumeurs sur la possibilité qu'il soit un couple caché ont fait le tour de Poudlard. Harry en a rit pendant plusieurs jours, provoquant parfois ses groupies en prenant Luna subitement par les épaules, ce qui la faisait éclater de rire la plupart du temps.

Ce n'était pas un air amoureux qui se lisait dans ses yeux quand elle les posait sur Harry. Et lui non plus. Ils étaient seulement de très bons amis.

-Hey, Luna, tu viens au Terrier cet été? Demande Ginny.

Elle détourne sa tête blonde de la fenêtre.

-Hum, peut-être…Mon père m'a parlé de la probabilité d'aller faire des recherches en Écosse pour trouver une piste du Ronflak Cornu.

-Allez, ça serait super, sourit Harry.

-Gin', tu es sûre que maman –

-Ah Ron, maman est toujours heureuse quand il y a du nouveau monde. Ne sois pas grognon.

-Ne me parle pas comme ça, je suis ton grand frère! Et puis, je ne suis pas grognon.

-Mais oui, c'est ça! S'esclaffe Ginny.

Luna sourit. Le train s'arrête. Bagages en main, les quatre adolescents descendent, rejoints par Hermione qui était aux toilettes.

Au revoirs. Promesses de se retrouver. Câlins. Rires. Des « à bientôt! ». Puis, elle se retrouve seule.

Pas tout à fait…

£££

_Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, c'était l'avant-dernière bubulle de cette série. Cette fin que vous appréhendez, et que moi aussi j'appréhende, arrivera plus tôt que vous ne le souhaitiez. _

_Sur ce, merci encore. _


	40. Bubulle 40: Et s'aimèrent à tout jamais

**Bubulle 40 : Et s'aimèrent à tout jamais**

Luna récupère les bagages qu'elle a déposés pour prendre Ginny dans ses bras. Quelques secondes après, elle a senti la présence de son père dans son dos. En affichant un sourire, elle se retourne.

-Papa –

Elle s'interrompe. Il l'a regarde d'un air dur et indifférent, comme avant.

Mais y avait-il eut autre chose que ce regard? Que ce gris sans sentiment?

Silence. Le sifflement du train n'existe plus. Ni les voix des autres sur le quai.

Que lui. Qu'elle.

Un pas.

Un deuxième.

Hésitation.

Puis…

Sa chaleur. Tout autour de ses épaules, dans son cou, ses cheveux…

Drago Malefoy l'enlace comme si elle est sa bouée de secours, son ultime moyen de revenir à la vie.

Ils restent comme ça, formant un tout.

Enfin.

-Je ne pourrai jamais t'aimer comme toi tu m'aimes.

Luna ferme les yeux, se laissant porter par sa voix.

-Je n'aurai pas la chance de tenter quoique ce soit. Je ne peux pas dire que je t'aime. Je ne peux rien te dire. C'est tellement dur, si tu savais…

Il la sert plus fortement. Luna sent l'émotion la prendre. Drago aussi.

-Mais si par hasard, cet Enfer se termine un jour…Si par hasard…

Si par hasard elle ne meure pas. Si par hasard elle ne le déteste pas. Si par hasard elle l'aime toujours.

Drago Malefoy se détache d'elle.

Interception. Croisement.

Le bleu contre le gris.

Le ciel contre les nuages.

Le rêve contre l'indécision.

Les pas de Drago se font de plus en plus lointains. Mais Luna parvient à croire…

Oui, parvient à croire…

Que ce n'étaient pas les derniers.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_  
C'est avec une tristesse infinie mélangée à une joie venue d'ailleurs que je vous poste la dernière bubulle de cette série et que je pose le dernier mot de cette histoire._

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de plus terrible. Le mot « fin » ou bien de savoir que cette histoire est maintenant révolue? _

_Je ne le sais pas. Je ne le saurai peut-être jamais. _

_Alors, un merci aux lecteurs et lectrices qui m'ont accompagné(e)s ou qui m'ont laissés un simple mot d'encouragement : _**Le Saut de l'Ange, « anonime », Sekiah, Mag, diabolicvampyr, Irislorely, Clochette, Morena9, beeorchid, bibidibabidibou, Click la Magnifique, Wella, Kaorulabelle, Bucky, hellsentangel, Loufoca, Stelmariah, Dr Gribouille, Elwin, Ahra, Manuelfe, Loulou the Chouette, Wendy Malfoy, miss Felton/Malfoy, Niphredill, Yoyopotter, Sweety-Witches, Morsure Amicale, AL, LunaDream, Nala-chan, Myhahou, Gedauphin, Chloé, Harana, Lisia **_et_** Titeflamie. **

**S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime** _est un rêve qui vient de se réaliser. Merci, encore, merci pour tout. _


End file.
